Return to Me, For the Love of a Halfa 2
by Lilith St. James
Summary: Sam is put under a spell which makes her forget about Danny & Tucker. She thinks that she is the superhero ghost who has been saving the day. It's up to Danny, Tucker, & a new friend to make her remember the truth before she kills Danny. DxS (COMPLETE)
1. Just Another Day

-- Author's Note -- Welcome back! I hope you all liked the first fic in this series, 'For the Love of a Halfa.' If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so now. You will be missing out on a lot of stuff. So, go up to the top, click on my penname, then scroll down to the stories I've written, and click on 'For the Love of a Halfa.' After that, read the story, and then come back. Sorry, but it just makes sense. Okay, now that we have that out of the way, I think you'll like this new story. As always, your reviews and thoughts are always welcome! It makes my day so much brighter when my mailbox is full of reviews Remember, the happier I am, the faster the chapters are posted. So now, without further delay, here's 'Return to Me'!

**Chapter 1 Just Another Day**

It had been almost a month since the fight with Rurik had ended. And yet, it seemed like yesterday to Sam. She remembered everything that had happened in the fight and afterwards.

The group had gone back to her house and played Truth and Dare. It turns out that while Mandy and Tucker were escaping Mandy had told Tucker about what Sam had told Mandy on the ship, that Sam liked Danny. Tucker wasn't upset like Sam thought he would be when he found out; instead he and Mandy plotted a way to make her and Danny admit their feelings. While Tucker had taken it a step too far, it had nonetheless worked.

In the morning everyone had said his or her good byes to Mandy, who was headed for home. She had made Sam promise to write to her about everything that was going on, and that she too would write. The two girls exchanged addresses and e-mail addresses and wrote a couple times a week. Despite the distance they became very close friends. It seemed being trapped aboard a ghost pirate ship and fighting for your lives does that to you.

_'Dear Mandy,_

_Everything is going fine here. How is everything there? Angelus not giving you too much trouble, I hope! Yesterday a ghost at Amity Mall attacked Danny and me, but we were able to take him out in a matter of moments. I can't believe how good I'm getting at this! Danny seems to be happier too, I think it really helps him to know that I'm here for him and we're dealing with the same things._

_Tucker's doing well too. He's been spending quite a great deal of time with Jessica. I often wonder if he likes how normal she is, verses you, Danny, and me. But who can say. He hasn't yet told her about how Danny and I are part ghosts, but of course she doesn't spend a lot of time with Danny or me, so I guess she really doesn't need to know. Plus I feel like she would be in danger if she knew._

_School is the same as ever, and I'd complain about how much homework the teachers give us, but of course they don't know that there are superheroes in their classes. I'm sure you know all too well how I feel though._

_How is Marco doing? I hope he is doing well too. You two doing anything interesting? Danny's taking me to the movies this weekend and I can't wait! We're going to see that new Spiderman movie. I think I'm going to go online and see if Danny's on doing his homework because I was going to ask him if he wanted to invite Tucker and Jessica along. Sometimes it feels like we don't do enough with Tucker, and we're still getting to know Jessica, so it will be good. Don't you agree? All right, I'll write to you again soon. I can't wait to hear from you!_

_ -Sam'_

Sam wrote her name and then folded up the note and stuffed it inside an envelope, which she wrote Mandy's address on the front. After she turned on her laptop, she dashed outside to drop the letter in the mailbox out front. By the time she got back to her room, the laptop was finished booting up. As soon as she signed online Danny instant messaged her.

**DPhantom: **Hey Sam!

**SSpectre: **Hiya Danny! I just finished my letter to Mandy. Finish your homework yet?

**DPhantom: **Don't I always?

**SSpectre:** Nooo

**DPhantom:** Hey! That hurts.

**SSpectre**: Sorry, but did you do it?

**DPhantom:** I'd do anything for you =)

**SSpectre:** Stop it or you'll make me blush.

**DPhantom:** LoL. Yes, I finished my homework. We going out patrolling tonight?

**SSpectre:** I though so, that's why I asked if your homework was done.

**DPhantom:** Nah, you just want to turn me into a good student like you.

**SSpectre: **LoL. I wish. Talk to Tucker lately?

**DPhantom: **Yes

**SSpectre: **And?

**DPhantom: **It's Jessica this, and Jessica that. You think he's forgotten about us?

**SSpectre: **Nah, he's just paying us back

**DPhantom: **For what?

**SSpectre: **Oh come on, like you don't always talk about us when you're hanging out with Tucker.

**DPhantom: **Only sometimes. =)

**SSpectre**: LoL. Liar.

**DPhantom: **=( Am not

**SSpectre: **I know, j/k

**DPhantom: **Well, I suppose I can forgive you, just this once though. Hear from Mandy lately?

**SSpectre: **Nah, not since her last letter. I should be getting another one soon though.

**DPhantom: **All right. I'm sure you told her that if she ever comes back to visit that I'm going to get her back for what she did to us.

**SSpectre: **Really? Could have fooled me, looked like Tucker to me

**DPhantom: **Yeah, but she got him started. It was embarrassing!

**SSpectre: **But not embarrassing enough that you wouldn't ask me out afterwards

**DPhantom: **Who am I to fight with fate?

**SSpectre: **LoL. Come on, let's get going. Maybe we can stop over at Tucker's and check up on him

**DPhantom: **You mean spy on him, right? I wanna see if he's admitted to Jessica that he likes her.

**SSpectre:** LoL. You're so mean to him sometimes

**DPhantom:** So is opening the door on us and taking pictures.

**SSpectre: **I think we were asking for that one though

**DPhantom: **Maybe

**SSpectre:** All right, shall we head out?

**DPhantom: **Yeah, I'll be over in a minute

**SSpectre: **See ya soon

Sam signed off after Danny had and then turned off her laptop. Patrolling was probably one of Sam's favorite things now. It meant spending time with Danny. He seemed a lot happier now about having to patrol too.

It was a couple minutes before Danny fazed through her window and landed in front of her as Danny Phantom.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of course," Sam said walking over and giving him a quick kiss before transforming herself.

Danny had a slight blush on his face as they headed out into the night.

---------------

The next morning Sam and Danny stood talking to Tucker next to Tucker's locker.

"Any ghosts last night?" Tucker asked.

"No, this week has been pretty quiet," Danny told him. "It sure is a nice break."

"Yeah, but if they wreck Saturday night for us," Sam threatened shaking a fist.

Danny laughed, and then turned to Tucker remembering something. "Oh yeah, Tuck. Did you and Jessica wanna come with on Saturday? We're going to go see Spiderman 2."

"I dunno. I'll ask her," he said with a shrug. Sam grinned; he was lying through his teeth.

"Fenton!"

"And here comes Dash for this morning's compliant," Danny mumbled to his friends.

"Fenton! Your girlfriend has the school trashing our end zones!"

Danny just shrugged at Dash. "I can't help what she does."

Dash just stopped at looked at Danny. It was most likely shock that the smaller boy hadn't yelled about not being Sam's boyfriend.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dash," Sam told him. "However, the school agrees with the fact that it would be good for students if there were more planets around the building."

"But it's our end zone!" Dash started up again, remembering what had angered him the in the first place.

Sam grinned at Tucker, and whispered, "Watch this. She then turned to Danny and took hold of his arm, "Danny, you won't let Dash hurt me, will you?"

"Of course not Sam," Danny said, playing along.

"Oh, thank you Danny," she said then planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Gross!" Dash shouted before heading for the hills.

The three friends laughed as the football player took off running.

"It's like Dash repellent."

"Most excellent!" Tucker said.

"Good morning Tucker," Jessica called from down the hall.

"See you guys in class," Tucker said before heading after the brown-hared girl.

"Ah, love," Sam said.


	2. The Ghostly Truth

-- Authors Note -- Hey all! Thanks for tuning in again for the new chapter of Return to Me. And as always, thanks for your reviews! If youre reading this story and you havent reviewed yet, please do so! Even if you hate the story I want to hear from you! LoL. Anyway, Im working and then going out of town this weekend, so the next chapter probably wont be up until Monday night or Tuesday. However, to make up for this Ive made this chapter extra long for you! Well, that and because a lot goes on in this chapter! Now, on with the mushy stuff!  
  
**Chapter 2 The Ghostly Truth**  
  
Later that day Sam and Danny sat next to each other in the lunchroom. Sam had a notebook lying open in front of the two of them.  
  
"All right, so we're down to five topics now for our presentation," Sam said glancing down at the list.  
  
"Yes, but I really don't think ghosts should be our topic. Don't you think people might start to catch on?"  
  
Sam laughed, "No, you just don't want everyone in school thinking you're a ghost chasing freak like your parents."  
  
"Even though I am," Danny said giving her a smile.  
  
"All right, no ghosts then," Sam gave him a small kiss then crossed the item off of the list.  
  
"Are they always this mushy?" a voice asked.  
  
"Well, since they started going out, yes. I'd hate to see what they're like when they're alone," Tucker joked.  
  
Danny and Sam looked up as Jessica and Tucker took seats across the table from the two of them.  
  
"Hey Jessica," Sam said giving the long hared girl a smile.  
  
Jessica smiled and shook her head, "I told you that you could call me Jess. We're _friends_ now, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I can have friends that are girls."  
  
The group laughed for a minute before Tucker asked what the two of them were doing.  
  
"Still trying to figure out what to do our presentation on," Danny said matter of factly.  
  
"We decided that we had to pick by Friday, so that Saturday's all about fun." A large smile came to Sam's lips.  
  
"Oh yes, how ever could I forget. Oh my gosh, Danny and Sam are going on their first official date," Tucker said in mock surprise. "Like I haven't heard this 15 times every day for the past two weeks." The boy rolled his eyes now.  
  
Jessica laughed, "Be nice now Tucker. I think it's cute."  
  
Judging by the look of pleasure on Sam's face Danny was sure that she was enjoying having another girl around.  
  
"Speaking of cute," Sam said now trying to get to the point. "I think a double date would be much more fun, don't you Danny?"  
  
Danny grinned at her, she was pushing her luck, but he was going to get dragged down with her, wasn't he? Yeah, of course I am, I'm her boyfriend now, after all, Danny thought his cheeks going a slight shade of red. No matter how many times he thought about it the idea still made him go pink.  
  
"Yeah, it would be. Except I don't know anyone who would want to go to Spiderman 2 with us this late notice."  
  
The girl with the brown hair turned to Tucker and gaped at him. "You didn't tell me they were going to Spiderman!" Jessica was a huge superhero fan. Batman, Spiderman, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, you name it and she was a fan.  
  
Tucker shrugged. "It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Liar!!!" she nearly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked shaking him now.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to go. You've already seen it four times."  
  
"But five is my lucky number!"  
  
"I thought four was your lucky number," Tucker joked.  
  
"They're all my lucky numbers!"  
  
Well, I guess this means they're going, Danny thought with a mental shrug. Okay, yeah, so he was hoping that it would just be him and Sam, but Sam was right. They did need to spend more time with Tucker and their new friend. Friends should always come first, but wasn't Sam his best friend too?  
  
Some how Danny felt that all the time that Sam had spent with Mandy had made her go girly on them. Not that he minded, she was a girl after all. At least she wasn't becoming obsessed with her looks like Paulina is.  
  
No, Danny was sure that this was merely a way for Sam to try and get Tucker and Jessica together. Tucker did seem quite taken with the girl, and that was rare for Tucker.  
  
----------------------  
  
Saturday night rolled around and the four teenagers met up at the movie theater. The boys bought the tickets, as well as the snacks, and all of them filed into the theater.  
  
Danny took the inside seat, next to Sam, who had Jessica on her other side, and Tucker sat down next to Jessica. The two couples talked about school and munched on popcorn while the ads played before the previews started.  
  
Every so often a trivia question would come up and the group would playfully fight over the answer until it was shown. Tucker managed to get most of them right.  
  
"I think he's cheating," Jessica whispered to Sam. Sam nodded with a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, he always cheats, Jess. You better watch out!"  
  
"I do not cheat! Don't tell her things like that."  
  
Sam stuck out her tongue at Tucker, which caused the new girl to laugh. Danny smiled to himself. He wasn't sure what had happened over the past month, but he knew something had happened. Everyone seemed happier; especially Sam, and they goofed of and joked around a lot more. The latter was probably because of Jessica; she loved a good laugh it seemed. In Danny's mind that made her prefect for Tucker.  
  
The previews followed the ads and things slowly quieted down. A preview for the new Harry Potter flashed on the screen even though the movie had been playing for a while now. Sam nudged Danny and whispered to him that they should go and see that next time.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Harry Potter," Danny whispered at her.  
  
Sam nodded, "Of course I do. Harry and Hermione are just so cute together!"  
  
"Shhh! It's starting!" Jessica whispered, as the last preview was finishing. Maybe she had seen this movie too many times, Danny thought to himself.  
  
As the movie played Danny put his arm around Sam and she snuggled closer. Okay, so Jessica and Tucker were also there, but this really wasn't that bad, he thought.  
  
Part way into the movie the large screen exploded right in the middle of a kissing scene. Screams from the frightened moviegoers echoed as the front of the room was engulfed in flames. The lights flickered trying to come on, but they never did.  
  
"Danny, we have to do something!" Sam hissed at him. Her eyes were pleading with him. But what could they do?  
  
"Tucker, get Jessica out of here, now," he ordered his friend. Tucker nodded and grabbed Jessica's arm. The two of them began making their way out of the sticky floored room. People were pushing and screaming everywhere you looked.  
  
In the front of the theater a ghostly figure floated in the middle of the flames laughing evilly. Long hair blew in the wind that wasn't there.  
  
"Let's do it," Sam urged.  
  
"We're going ghost!"  
  
In a flash, that none of the patrons seemed to notice, the pair was transformed into the ghost-fighting duo, Danny Phantom and Sam Spectre.  
  
The two pushed off the floor and hovered above the crowd. A few children were crying as their parents tried to hurry them to safety from the flames. If only the fire was the least of our worries, Danny thought looking at the bulky figure.  
  
Sam took off towards the long hared ghost leaving Danny to follow.  
  
"What do you want here?" she asked getting quite annoyed.  
  
Dark eyes met with Sam's yellow ones and then Danny's green ones. A small grin touched his lips. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Halfas. I've been looking for you two."  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed dangerous as she glared daggers at the other ghost. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
The ghost shrugged to himself, "Nothing really. Just trying to keep you on your toes." He grinned wider.  
  
Getting annoyed at this ghost's arrogant attitude, Danny shot a plasma blast at him.  
  
The large ghost merely fazed through it without so much as a scratch. He made a large show of yawning, "Was that suppose to hurt?"  
  
"Who are you?" Danny asked now.  
  
"That is for you to find out yourself, young Halfa. Now, if you please, I must be off. Don't you worry though, I will be back after the fun begins."  
  
"Fun? What fun?!"  
  
The ghost laughed, "Oh, you'll see soon enough. Now, I will take my leave before I get too annoyed by you. I wouldn't want to kill you. Just yet anyway." With that the bulky ghost disappeared in a small flash.  
  
Damn teleportation, Danny thought angrily. He and Sam drifted down to the floor. Everyone who had been in the theater was now long gone.  
  
"Think we should put out this fire?" Sam asked slightly cocking her head to the side.  
  
Siren screams started to come into hearing range, getting louder by the minute.  
  
"No, it sounds like the fire department is here anyway. Besides, we need to get back to Tucker and Jessica before she starts to think something weird is going on."  
  
The pair went invisible and headed out into the lobby. Hiding behind a display for some movie they transformed back into themselves.  
  
"There they are," Danny said pointing to Tucker and Jessica. The girl looked frantic. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and the two ran over to their friends.  
  
"Are you guys okay? Sorry we lost you in the chaos," Danny lied.  
  
"It was so scary! Did you see those flames?" Sam asked Jessica.  
  
"Umm... guys," Tucker said uneasily. Jessica's eyes were wide and searched over the couple.  
  
Danny gave him a questioning look, but before he could ask what was wrong an employee of the theater came over and shoved a bunch of tickets into their hands.  
  
"Please excuse the accident tonight. Amity Theaters give their sincere regrets as to say that the movie you were attending will not be continued until a later date. Please take this free tickets and join us again soon," the tall boy said sounding rehearsed before walking away to the next group of people.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Tucker said pulling Jessica. The girl's eyes had yet to stop searching Danny and Sam. What is her problem, Danny wondered.  
  
Once down the block and out of the chaos of the theater, Tucker spun around to face Danny and Sam. "She knows," he spat out.  
  
"Knows? Knows what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Are you guys really super heroes?" Jessica finally asked looking quite pleased.  
  
"We're not super heroes," Danny said uneasily.  
  
"But I saw you transform in the theater. You both changed and then you were flying!"  
  
"You've lost your mind," Danny said starting to walk away.  
  
"Danny, stop. It's no use. I've tried telling her otherwise, but she's not buying it. Just tell her the truth." Tucker looked like he had screwed up big time. The Halfa shook his head in defeat knowing it was him who had screwed up this time.  
  
The group headed into the near by park and sat down on a bench before telling Jessica the whole story. How Danny had gotten changed in an accident, and then how last month Sam had changed after being thrown into the Ghost Zone, as well as what happened with Rurik.  
  
Mandy's part was edited, mainly deleting the part about her being a Dark Slayer. Jessica was already a super hero freak; she didn't need to think that there were more real super heroes in the world other than Sam and Danny.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool! I thought there was something strange about you two!"  
  
"What? We're perfectly normal," Sam said not believing that the girl had so easily known the truth about them.  
  
"Well, you guys are normal. It's just you'd disappear all the time, and stuff like that. And all those times I overheard you talking about ghosts." She shrugged now, "I guess I thought that you had just taken a leaf out of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's book, sorry Danny."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I never thought that ghosts were real. Wow." Jessica seemed in shock now. This girl had some serious problems, Danny thought.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Sam said taking Danny's hand. As the couple started off, Jessica called after them.  
  
"Wait! What are your guys' names?"  
  
Sam's eyes narrowed again, "What? You know our names."  
  
"I mean your super hero names. What are they?"  
  
The Halfa's eyes met with Danny's. They were silently asking what to do. Danny shrugged to himself. The girl already knew everything else, what harm would it do?  
  
"Danny Phantom and Sam Spectre," Danny told her solemnly. "And remember, it's a secret."  
  
Jessica nodded then was silent for a moment. "Oh! I get it, ghost names," she laughed to herself.  
  
I can't take this anymore, Danny thought to himself. Sam seemed to have read his mind and began pulling him off again. The two left the park and slowly walked under the moonlight. 


	3. Danger in the Night

-- Authors Note -- Okay, so its a day late. Youll have to forgive me this one time, being as I was in the hospital yesterday for my surgery. Dont worry; Im fine, its nothing to worry about. However the doctors drugged me up quite a bit, so things were a bit weird yesterday. Anyway, I will try to update once more this week, but Im not sure when exactly. There may or may not be an update the beginning of next week. I will be out off town Sunday through Wednesday or Thursday. While I will be bringing my laptop along, and working on the story no doubt, it is hard to say if I will be able to post it or not. So no promises, okay? All right. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Oh, also I got a few reviews wondering about Jessica being evil. This is not the case... shes just a misguided youth who reads too many comic books. Haha. Of course that could make her like me too. Oh, and Mandy will show up in this chapter for a bit. Her s/n is her super hero name thingy. Ceres is a star. All of the Slayers are named after stars, so it makes sense, really it does. LoL. Okay, on with the chapter!  
  
**Chapter 3 Danger in the Night**  
  
Sam and Danny walked to Sam's house in silence. The whole way she couldn't figure out where they had gone wrong. They had worked so hard to keep their powers a secret, and it had been so easy for Jessica to find out. How many other people knew?  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She stopped and looked up. "Yeah Danny?"  
  
"We're at your house," he said giving her a small smile.  
  
Looking up Sam saw that they were standing in front of her large house. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed. "Oh, yeah. You wanna come in for something to drink or something?"  
  
"Sure," Danny said following her up the steps and inside.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Manson greeted them and then the two teenagers went upstairs to Sam's room. Sam asked the butler to get them two sodas and Danny took a seat on Sam's bed. Once the butler had left she turned around to find Danny watching her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Danny patted the bed next to him and Sam sat down next to him.  
  
"You can tell me, you know that right?"  
  
Sam nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I dunno where to start."  
  
"Well, start at the beginning."  
  
Sam sighed and moved closer to Danny. She loved how he always smelled of soap. "I guess I'm freaked out about Jessica finding out. I mean what if she doesn't want to hang out with us anymore? I'm pretty sure that would drive a wall between us and Tuck."  
  
"You really think he'd pick her over us?"  
  
"Of course. She's normal, and we're... not."  
  
"I don't think Tucker would leave us, no matter how much he likes Jessica."  
  
"Maybe. And then the way she was talking, like she's known for a while. If it was that easy for her to figure out how many other people know about us?"  
  
"I don't think anyone else does. Okay, yeah, so we do disappear when things get dangerous, but most people would chalk that up to fear. Jessica is, well, she's different. I think the only reason she thought that something was up with us is because of all those comics she reads."  
  
"You don't think she'd tell anyone, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. And if she did, who would believe her?"  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
"Oh come on. Two kids changing into ghosts? How strange is that?"  
  
This made Sam laugh and Danny smiled at her. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. Maybe that was why she cared about him so much.  
  
"What do you think that ghost was talking about?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I know that we can take it on together."  
  
Sam smiled at him. A small knock came from the door. The butler brought in the sodas and then left, bidding the two of them a good night. Danny took a sip from the can and watched her again for a moment.  
  
"You feel better now?"  
  
"A little."  
  
He leaned and kissed her cheek slowly. When she turned to look at them their lips met and they kissed deeply.  
  
Part of Sam wanted to cry. Tonight was supposed to be special, and it had been wrecked. But Danny didn't seem to mind at all. He just wanted her to be happy, didn't he?  
  
When they broke the kiss Danny rested his forehead against hers. "Sam," he whispered. "I lo-"  
  
She put her fingers to his lips and stopped him from finishing. "Danny, I know you do in my heart. But I don't want you to say it because you'll think it will make me feel better or something like that. I want you to say it when you're sure in your heart that you mean every word of it."  
  
He nodded slightly as he looked into her eyes. "Okay," he whispered before kissing her again.  
  
The two listened to one of Sam's new CDs and drank their sodas. When they had finished Danny said goodnight and flew home. After shutting the door Sam went back up to her room and dropped onto her bed. She was exhausted, but doubted that she would get much sleep that night.  
  
Sam turned on her laptop and signed online. Almost as soon as she did she got an instant message from Mandy.  
  
**SlayerCeres:** Hey Sam! I got your letter   
**SSpectre:** Hi Mandy. That's great.   
**SlayerCeres:** Tonight was your date with Danny, right?   
**SSpectre:** Yeah, I got home a little bit ago   
**SlayerCeres:** How did it go? Was the movie any good?   
**SSpectre:** It was all right. Things got really messed up though   
**SlayerCeres:** Why? What happened?   
**SSpectre:** A ghost decided to trash the theater midway through the movie   
**SlayerCeres:** Ouch. You got him I hope, right?   
**SSpectre:** No, we didn't. He teleported out of there before we had a chance.   
**SlayerCeres:** I'm sure you'll get him next time   
**SSpectre:** Yeah, I know but that's not the worst thing that happened   
**SlayerCeres:** Something else happened?? What?   
**SSpectre:** Jessica found out   
**SlayerCeres:** About you guys being super heroes?   
**SSpectre:** Yep   
**SlayerCeres:** Oh man... Did she freak out?   
**SSpectre:** That's the thing, she didn't. She thought it was cool or something   
**SlayerCeres:** Super hero/comic freak?   
**SSpectre:** That would be an understatement   
**SlayerCeres:** Well, she doesn't get it. To her it's all fun and games, like in the comics, but don't let her get to you   
**SSpectre:** I'll try. I think I'm going to head to bed though   
**SlayerCeres:** All right, I sent you a letter today; you should get it in a couple days. I'll talk to you later  
  
With that Sam signed off and shut down the laptop.  
  
It was hard for her to believe what had happened that night. Not just the whole Jessica thing, but also the part where Danny had nearly told her that he loved her. She should have been happy, that was the one thing she wanted to hear from him, wasn't it?  
  
"Yeah, of course I want him to say that he loves me, but I want him to really mean it when he says it. I don't want him to say it just because he thinks that's what I want to hear," she told herself. Besides that she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Danny that. She knew in her heart that she cared about him, a lot, but was that really love? She wasn't sure yet.  
  
With a small sigh, Sam got up and turned the CD back on. She danced and sang with the music that filled her room.  
  
----------------  
  
The image of the black-hared girl dancing in her room flickered out for a moment only to be replaced by an image of a black-hared boy climbing into bed, talking to himself. The cloaked figure walked the boy for another moment before waving a hand over the water inside the cauldron again.  
  
This time the image was changed to show a boy in a red hat and a brown- hared girl walking down the streets. The figure watched the pair intently for a moment. Those two might pose a threat to the plan, but she would just have to deal with them for now. Things were too far underway to back out now.  
  
Just as she changed the image back to the black-hared girl, the long hared ghost appeared with a small burst of light. The cloaked figure barely noticed the Vampire Hunter. He stood silently as she watched the girl in the cauldron.  
  
"Did you complete your mission?" she asked in a dark voice.  
  
"Yes Mistress. The theater was not destroyed though."  
  
She waved him off. "No matter. We only wished to wake up the Halfas to what is going on behind their noses."  
  
"Mistress, what are we planning?"  
  
"Thokk, that is not for you to worry about. My plan will take effect in the morning. For now, it is time to begin."  
  
The girl in the cauldron was climbing into bed and going to sleep now. The cloaked figure walked over to a cabinet and collected some herbs from the shelves. Taking them back to the cauldron she slowly began chanting and throwing herbs into the cauldron. By the morning nothing would be the same for these young Halfas, and that is when she would put up her all out attack. Yes, this town would be hers; there was no doubt in her mind. 


	4. Wake Up Call

-- Authors Note -- Hey, arent you all proud of me? Updating on vacation, lol. Anyway, on my last update I forgot to mention that I changed my homepage. Since I havent had a chance to work on my actual website I have changed the link to my live journal. So if youre interested in whats going on outside of the fics, go ahead and check it out. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
**Chapter 4 Wake Up Call**  
  
Danny was too confused for words as he flew home. So much had happened that day that he wasn't sure what to do about any of it. He landed outside the front door and slowly entered the house. Someone had left a light on in the kitchen, but other than that it was quiet. Everyone must already be in bed, he figured. After turning off the light he went upstairs to his room.  
  
He sat down on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands. What was he ever going to do? He hoped that he had at least made Sam feel better about what had happened, but he sure didn't.  
  
Jessica knowing the truth about him and Sam was dangerous. Not just for the fact that she could tell people, but it put her in danger as well. After all it was because Tucker and Sam knew the truth about him that they had gotten into trouble so many times. Danny decided that he was going to have to have a talk with the girl tomorrow. She thought it was all fun and games. She was wrong.  
  
Then there was that ghost who destroyed the theater. Something seemed really fishy about that to say the least. He had known something, but Danny didn't have a clue as to what it could be. No matter, he and Sam would deal with it head on when the time came.  
  
Taking his hands away Danny slowly looked around his room. All around there were small changes that had occurred during the past month. New pictures were hung around his walls, a couple of him, Sam, and Tucker; one of the three of them with Mandy; a few with Jessica; but most of them were of him and Sam. It was those last ones that stood out to him the most.  
  
Sam had the brightest smiles and a twinkle in her eyes in those pictures. She looked so happy, and so did he. It was true, wasn't it?  
  
"Of course I'm happy. I've never been this happy before. Sam's my girlfriend, how could I not be happy?"  
  
There was something else that makes me happy, he thought.  
  
"I dunno," he said talking to his thoughts.  
  
Yes you do, you said so yourself.  
  
Danny shrugged, "I just thought that whatever was going on we're going to take on together."  
  
And that's it. Together.  
  
"Together. We will always win if we work together."  
  
Of course, and that's what makes you the happiest.  
  
"I don't have to fight alone. Sam is always by my side, fighting with me."  
  
Danny was happy, but he wasn't completely sure about his feelings. Things had been so clear before he had told Sam. He liked her, as more than a friend, how hard was that to figure out? He cared about her deeply and would do anything for her, but was that love? He thought so, but maybe it wasn't. He wasn't sure, and that's why he hadn't pressed the matter at Sam's house. She wanted him to be sure, and he did too.  
  
He stood up and changed into his pajamas. "I'll deal with it in the morning. As stressful as things were today, tomorrow is going to be worse. I only hope I can do what I have to do." With that Danny climbed into bed and turned off the lights.  
  
---------------  
  
The next morning Danny awoke and lay in bed. He wasn't sure that he wanted to do this. After all, chances were he was going to be breaking Jessica's bubble.  
  
"It has to be done. She can't stay in that fantasy world from her comics if she's going to know the truth."  
  
Very slowly Danny climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes. Once he was dressed he grabbed his cell phone off of his desk and hit the speed dial button for Sam's phone.  
  
It rang for a few moments before her voicemail picked up. "Hey! You've reached the one and only Goth Girl, Sam. I'm busy right now, so leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!" There was a small beep.  
  
"Hey Sam, it's Danny. You're probably in the shower or something, it is pretty early. Anyway, I was thinking that we really should have a better chat with Jessica about what happened last night. Okay, call me back as soon as you can and we'll talk about it then," he paused for a minute. "Oh, and Sam, I miss you. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up and sighed.  
  
Part of him had wanted to say that he loved her. She was his girlfriend; he was supposed to love her, wasn't he?  
  
"I have no idea! What is love anyway?" Danny kicked one of his shoes across the floor towards the closet. This was something to be dealt with later, however. Right now there was something more important to deal with.  
  
Throwing his phone into the other hand, Danny pressed the second speed dial button, which called Tucker's phone. It rang three times before Tucker picked up.  
  
"Hey Phantom, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Tucker. I take it you did some damage control last night?"  
  
"Not so much. That girl would not shut up about how cool this was, and then she was comparing you to like Beast Boy and Raven. Except of course the two of you have the same powers and have admitted that you two like each other," he said mimicking their new friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, but that was kinda why I called. You up for some damage control then?"  
  
"Yeah. I like the girl, but she needs a wake up call."  
  
"All right. I couldn't get a hold of Sam, but she might be eating breakfast or something. I'll call you after I get a hold of her, ok?"  
  
"Not a problem. I'll call Jess and see about us hanging out this afternoon."  
  
"Good idea. I'll talk to you in a bit."  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
There was a click and Danny hung up the phone. That wasn't that hard, he thought. Of course the worse was yet to come. His stomach let out a groan and Danny decided that it was time to get some food.  
  
Dropping his phone back on his desk, Danny headed downstairs to get some cereal. His sister, Jazz, was already at the table working on another thesis.  
  
"Morning Jazz."  
  
"Good morning Danny," she said looking up. "How did your date go?"  
  
"Uhh... The theater started on fire, so we didn't get to finish the movie." He hated lying to his family, especially his sister, but she always seemed like she understood.  
  
"That's too bad. You get your money back?"  
  
"Yeah, and they gave us a bunch of free tickets. After that I took Sam home and we listened to a CD."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Yeah, it was nice," he said pulling a box of Lucky Charms out along with a bowl, spoon, and milk. He sat down across from his sister. She was giving him an understanding look.  
  
"Something you wanna talk about? Mom and Dad are out. I think someone called in with a fake ghost sighting again."  
  
Danny gave her a weak smile, somehow he thought she had been to one to make up the sighting, but he didn't really care at the moment. He sat down and poured his cereal.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" she asked.  
  
I looked up at her from my bowl and thought for a moment. "What's love?" I asked before I had finished thinking it over.  
  
Jazz just stared at him for a moment. "Wow. I didn't expect that one."  
  
"Sorry," I said looking back down at my food.  
  
She laughed, "Don't worry about it Danny. I guess I just wasn't expecting that question."  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
"Well, it's different for everyone I guess. All I can really tell you is that if you love someone you can't stop thinking about them and you would do anything for them. But don't worry, your heart will tell you."  
  
"Thanks Jazz."  
  
She went back to her paper and Danny finished his cereal. After he put his bowl in the dishwasher he went back up to his room. He picked up his phone to see if there were any missed calls, in case Sam had called while he was downstairs, but there were none. He tried calling her again but there was still no answer.  
  
As soon as he hung up the phone went off. The caller id said it was Tucker.  
  
"Hey Tucker, what's up?" he said answering it.  
  
"I got a hold of Jess. She said it would be cool to meet for lunch or something. Did Sam call you back?"  
  
"No. Maybe she's doing something with her parents."  
  
"So you wanna go ahead and talk to Jess without Sam?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess there's nothing that we can do that would be different if she was there," Danny told him even though he knew he would feel better if she was there.  
  
"Okay. Let's meet up at the mall in half an hour."  
  
"All right, sounds good. If I get a hold of Sam I'll call you."  
  
"Cool. See you in a bit."  
  
Danny hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. Sam probably was doing something with her mom or something like that. I mean there was no way she'd be avoiding him or something like that, right? He grabbed his wallet and then headed off for the mall.  
  
-------------  
  
After the three teenagers had gotten their food they sat down at one of the tables.  
  
"So did you guys fight any ghosts last night?" Jessica asked excitedly.  
  
"No," Danny said getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"Jess, there's something we need to talk about with you," Tucker said now.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Jessica, we know that you think this is cool or whatever," Danny started.  
  
"Of course it's cool! I've never met a real super hero before! Now I know two!"  
  
"Shhh!" Tucker told her. "This is supposed to be a secret, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry," she said with a small blush.  
  
"Okay. Now, we know you think this is great and all, but it's not all fun and games."  
  
"Of course. I know that. So who's your greatest enemy?"  
  
"That's not important right now. Look Jessica. You could be in danger if you don't get your head in the game."  
  
"Danger?"  
  
"Yeah, Sam and I got attacked by ghosts all the time after we found out about Danny's powers," Tucker told her now. "In fact it was because of that, that Sam got changed."  
  
Jessica looked down at her food for a minute thinking. "Jeez, I guess I'm sorry you guys. I didn't think that anything dangerous could happen. No one ever gets hurt in comic books."  
  
"You've just got to get your head in the game is all," Danny told her.  
  
"Danny's right. We understand that you wouldn't get it; I mean it took us a while to get the hang of things. So just keep quiet about it and things should be fine. I don't think anyone knows that you about Danny and Sam yet."  
  
"All right. I'll try, sorry you guys." 


	5. Missing In Action

-- Author's Note -- This is what you get when I sit in an airport for 16 hours straight. Anyway, I am home now and posting the new chapter. Yey! All right, this is going to be a fairly short A/N because I need to get some sleep (it's very hard to sleep in airports, and I haven't gotten more than a random hour of sleep since Tuesday night), and because I need to get up fairly early to start backing up my stuff. While on vacation some stuff was going weird with my laptop, and I have decided that it would be best to take it into Apple and make them fix it. I'm not sure what they're going to do with it, but there's quite a few things that are acting up. So I am taking precautions as to if they say they need to take it in for a while. This doesn't mean that the fic will stop, it just means that updates might go down to once a week since I don't like using my dad's computer that much. So, here's the new chapter, and I'll let you know what happens in my next update, or you can probably find out on my Live Journal. My homepage link on my info page will take you there, or you can search for the user 'reggiesgirl.' Thanks again for all your reviews, and don't worry, Sam's not gone. Just... well, you'll see. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 Missing In Action**

By the end of the night it seemed like Tucker and Danny had gotten through to Jessica. Not that she fully understands the situation, Danny thought to himself. No, she would have to see how it really went down if she was to really to get it. That was something Danny hoped to avoid at all costs.

Danny tried calling Sam at least five more times that afternoon and evening, but she never answered her phone or called him back. While Danny was getting worried that something might have happened, he knew that she wouldn't avoid him on purpose.

As he climbed into bed that night he told himself that she had had to spend the day with her parents and didn't have a chance to call him back. But as he fell into a restless sleep he missed her more than ever.

--------------

The next morning Danny awoke early and took a shower, hoping it would wake him up. It didn't help. After his cereal had turned to mush as he stirred it with his spoon, he decided that he would head over to Sam's and to pick her up for school. It was a normal thing to do, if Danny was able to get out of bed early enough he would often pick her up on the way to school, but really he only wanted to see her sooner.

Once he had dumped the mush turned cereal down the drain and grabbed his backpack, Danny headed out the door. The walk to Sam's house was almost eerily quiet. There were a couple birds in the trees, but it seemed like no one else was awake. Maybe it's a bit too early to pick Sam up, he thought.

Part of him said that he didn't care. He had to see Sam now. As her house came into view Danny picked up his pace. After walking up the stairs he knocked on the door.

It was a moment before the butler answered. "Good morning young sir. Young Miss Manson has already left for school today."

"Oh," Danny said sounding slightly rejected. "Thanks. Sorry to have bothered you." With that he turned and walked slowly to school.

He entered Casper High and headed to his locker. Maybe Sam was waiting for him there, he hoped. She wasn't. His mood saddened even more as he emptied his backpack of the books he didn't need and grabbed the ones he did.

As Danny was wondering if Sam could still be at her locker, or maybe even talking with a teacher, Tucker and Jessica came up to him.

"Good morning Danny!" Jessica chirped happily.

"Hey Danny," was Tucker's greeting.

"Morning," he said trying to sound more cheerful than he felt.

"What's wrong Danny?" Jessica asked at once. This is the problem with having another girl around, Danny thought. They always know when something's going on.

"It's no big deal."

"Did you ever get a hold of Sam?" Tucker asked now.

Danny shook his head. "No, she never called me back either."

"I'm sure she was just busy. I don't think she'd avoid you," Jessica offered.

"I know that, but I went to pick her up this morning."

"That's good. Where is she?" Tucker wondered looking around the hallway. More students were filing in for the day.

"No idea. She wasn't home. Said that she had already left for school."

"How odd," Jessica said.

"Weren't you guys having trouble with your English presentation?"

"A bit, why?" Danny answered Tucker.

"Well, maybe she's talking with the English teacher about it."

"Yeah, maybe," Danny said brightening up.

"I'm sure that's it. You'll see her in class," Jessica said sounding very confident.

This made Danny feel quite a bit better. At least for the time being.

"Come on, let's get to class or we'll be late."

-----------------

Lunch came slowly and Danny was nearly heartbroken as he sat with his two friends. Sam had yet to show up for any class that morning. Dash had noticed right away and was using every chance he had to taunt Danny about it.

"Aww... Did your little girlfriend dump you, Fenton?"

"Leave him alone Dash," Jessica told the football player sternly.

Danny only sunk lower into his chair. He wished that he could just turn invisible so that no one noticed him. Oh yeah, he thought, I can.

Just as he was considering changing himself, Danny got an evil look from Tucker. His friend knew exactly what was on the Halfa's mind, and that look told him to think otherwise.

"Oh, so she did, didn't she?" Dash egged on.

"No," Tucker told him firmly. "Sam's just sick today. And since when is it any of your business?"

Dash shrugged and walked away. Why couldn't he have thought of anything like that to say, Danny wondered. He dropped his head onto the table and groaned to himself.

"Come on Danny. It's not that bad," Jessica offered.

"No, of course not. Maybe something just came up. You never know with Sam's family," Tucker tried now.

This was true, Danny thought. The Mansons were almost as strange as his family. Almost. However, not even his parents would just pull him away from school without letting him tell Sam and Tucker where they were going. And besides that if he had a butler, he would not have said butler tell his friends that he had gone to school when he had in fact not.

Something was going on and Danny didn't like it one bit. He tried Sam's cell before lunch was over, but again she didn't answer.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Danny asked giving Jessica and Tucker a pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not Danny!" she said sweeping across the table to give him a hug. "If she's mad at anymore, it's probably me. Unless you did something after you guys left. Did you?"

Danny let out a small gasp. Jessica released him. "Sorry," she said blushing. "I guess my hugs tend to be a bit like Starfire's when I get emotional."

"Uhh... sure," Danny said not understanding what the girl was getting at. Was there something that he could have done to upset Sam, he wondered for a moment. Finally it hit him. "Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe?'" Tucker asked looking up from his hamburger.

"Well, after we left we went back to Sam's house and talked for a bit, and listened to her new CD."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff," Danny said simply. He didn't want to upset Jessica by telling her that they had been talking about her.

"Danny," the girl said. It sounded like her patience was getting tested. "Look, I'm sure you guys were talking about what happened at the theater. Tucker and I are both aware of that. What else did you talk about?"

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"If it could have upset her then you should tell us," Tucker offered.

The Halfa cleared his throat. "Well, I kinda almost told her that I loved her. But she stopped me."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Did you mean it?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"And what did she say to you after that?" the girl asked now, trying to figure out the full story.

"That she didn't want me to say I loved her if I thought that's what she wanted to hear or would make her feel better. She wanted me to be sure when I said it."

"Is that all?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, that's everything."

The brown-hared girl laughed for a moment. The two boys just watched her until she calmed down. "Oh, Danny. Of course she's not mad at you for that. In fact I'm surprised she didn't call me to tell me what happened."

"What are you babbling about?" Tucker asked giving her a strange look.

"Whenever a girl gets upset, or something really juicy happens the first thing they do is call their best friend. If she was upset at Danny for that I'm sure that I would have heard about it."

Danny wondered to himself if Jessica was really Sam's best friend. He almost got the impression that she told more to Mandy than she did to Jessica. Of course it could be the whole stuck-on-a-ghost-pirate-ship-and-nearly-died-together thing. But he was just guessing.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah," Danny told her, but really he was thinking about e-mailing Mandy after school. He knew that if Sam hadn't told Jessica, that she surely would have told the Dark Slayer. After all, Mandy was there from the beginning. Well, sort of.

--------------

After school Danny rushed off, yelling something to Jessica and Tucker about needing to get some information for the English presentation.

He decided to take a short cut through the park, in hopes of getting home sooner. However that wasn't to be the case. As Danny jumped over the bottom of one of the slides he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a small goblin-like ghost.

"I'm going ghost!"

Before he had even landed, Danny had transformed himself into his ghostly alter ego. He leaped towards the goblin, which hadn't seemed to notice him.

"I've got you now!" a voice yelled and someone tackled the ghost before Danny had a chance to get near. What in the world was that, he wondered and he floated in the air.

He watched as the figure wrestled with the ghost and then he noticed something. It was Sam Spectre!

She shot a plasma blast at it and burned it to a crisp. "Sam!"

The ghost girl spun around and looked around for a moment before noticed the voice had come from above her.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Me? Of course I'm fine. Now, you on the other hand." She pushed off of the ground and floated at eye level with Danny.

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell phone, and you weren't at school today."

"The great Sam Spectre doesn't have a cell phone, and goes to school when she feels like it. Now, you on the other hand, are a lowly ghost who cannot tell me what to do."

"Sam, it's me. Danny, remember?"

She made a show of pretending to consider what he was thinking. "Nope, sorry. I don't know any Danny's," she said. "Doesn't matter though. Prepare to be fried," and with that she shot a plasma blast at him.

Danny quickly dodged it, but his leg managed to get grazed by the beam. "Sam, what is your problem?"

"My problem?" she asked chasing after him. "My problem is all you dumb ghosts coming out here, acting like you're the bomb. But you're not, and this is my world, the Halfa's world."


	6. Something's A Little Bit Funny

-- Author's Note -- Greetings all! Well, my laptop's gone for a week. Let me tell you, I am bored out of my mind without it. It was really strange writing this chapter because I wrote it out by hand first and then typed it up. Now, that was my preferred way of writing before, but since I got my laptop I've been working more on the computer. It sure saves a lot of paper! I kept crossing stuff out and rewriting stuff, and it was a huge mess. Of course the one good thing I think that came from it, is the fact that there are at least a few less errors. I think I will be so happy when I get my computer back though that I will have to post two chapters! LoL. A large part of this is because my laptop is a Mac (because that's the only kind of computer we use at my school), and every other computer in my house is a PC. And while I do still work in Word, the PC doesn't understand the fonts I use. It looks so dull and boring... Anyway, the rest of Sam and Danny's fight is in this chapter. I doubt you really liked that cliffy, huh? LoL. Sorry, I couldn't really think of a good way to end it at the end of the chapter. Now someone mentioned in a review a while ago (sorry I can't remember the name!) that they wondered if Jazz knew about Danny's being a Halfa in my story. Originally she didn't, at least in the first one, because of course 'My Brother's Keeper' hadn't aired yet. After that I tried to make it slightly seem like she knew. That was hard because it kinda went against how I do fanfics. Anyway, it still might be kinda out there in this story. In 'For the Love of a Halfa' I tried for it to seem like Jazz knew in the scene where Danny and Tucker are going to get the thermos before going to the docks, although that may not have come across very well. So I'm hoping in this chapter when Jazz and Danny talk that it does seem like she knows. And now is where all of you who noticed in the last chapter that I said I would be posting a short author's note and thought 'That's not that short,' you see that it was short. LoL. As always, thank you for your reviews and of course for reading! I probably still would be writing this even if I didn't get any reviews, but you never know. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and will keep reviewing. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy you get more chapters faster. LoL. Thanks again!

**Chapter 6 Something's A Little Bit Funny**

Danny couldn't understand anything of what was going on with Sam. All he knew was that she wanted to hurt him, and hurt him bad!

So he ran. Around the swings, over the see-saw, under the slide, past the baseball field, through the basketball court, and around the lake. All the way Sam followed right on Danny's tail. What was worse she kept throwing plasma bursts and fire balls at him!

Where did she learn to do that, Danny wondered as he fazed through a tree. At first Danny had this was just a joke, but when one of Sam's fire balls burned off one of his gloves and burned part of his hand, he was sure something was wrong.

"Please Sam! Stop! I'm sorry, okay?" he shouted as he darted past a couple of benches.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Coming to this world? Or for getting caught?" She sounded really pissed off.

"I'm sorry for what I said Saturday night! I'm sorry for letting Jessica find out! I'm sorry for getting you changed!" Danny apologized for everything he could think of, but this only seemed to annoy Sam more.

"You know nothing!" she screamed in pure rage and tackled Danny to the ground. "Stupid ghost! You speak lies to taunt me!" Sam had him pinned to the ground now.

He tried to break from her grasp, but she held him down tightly. In desperation he went intangible. He would have broken her grip then except that she had followed suit and gone intangible as well.

"You think I'm stupid ghost? Do you?"

Sam kneed him the gut. "Please Sam!" he cried out in pain. What was wrong with her?

Thing were starting to get black around the edges of Danny's vision. He couldn't keep this up much longer. "Please Sam, why are you doing this? I thought we cared about each other. Please Sam, I need you," he coughed out.

For a moment Sam stopped and stared at him with her yellow eyes. Her eyes flashed with anger before she spoke. "You need me? You need me! You need to be shown your place!" With that she released his arms and began beating the crap out of him.

Danny was completely torn. He knew that he should fight back, but this was Sam. There was no way that he could hurt her. Even if he could fight back, Danny knew he wouldn't. Instead he tried to block her punches.

The world went black for a moment and when everything came into focus again Danny knew what was happening. A small flash engulfed him. In that flash he was transformed back into Danny Fenton.

It seemed like everything had stopped. All he could hear was the beating of his heart. After a moment Danny realized that all that he stopped was Sam. She was frozen in horror.

"Wha-what did you do? What trick is this?"

"It's no trick, Sam. Remember? I'm a Halfa just like you."

"No. No. No!" she cried and flew back away from him. "You lie! I am the only Halfa! I am the destined on. Me! Me! Sam Spectre!" With that final word she flew away.

At least it seems like she hasn't learned any new tricks except for the fire balls, Danny thought as he cradled his burned arm.

He lay on the ground breathing heavily for almost fifteen minutes. When he finally had gotten some of his strength back Danny managed to pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

Looking at the ghostly faceplate brought a sharp pain to his heart. Danny pushed and held the number two mutton, speed dial for Tucker's phone. It barely even ran once before Tucker picked it up.

"Hey Danny. Did you find Sam?"

"Hi Danny! Have you guys made up?" Jessica called in the background.

"Yeah. I found Sam all right."

"What's wrong Danny?" his friend asked sounding slightly worried.

"Can you guys come to the park? I need your help."

"Yeah, sure. But where?"

"Don't worry. You'll find me."

"Okay. We'll be right there."

There was a click as Tucker hung up. Danny ended the call and dropped the phone to the ground. He then grabbed his injured arm and held it against himself as he waited.

---------

Half an hour later Danny heard voices. Maybe it's Tuck and Jess, he thought. The park had been empty all afternoon.

"Dan-ny!" Jessica called out.

"Hey, Jess. Look over there."

Danny heard footsteps coming closer and opened his eyes. Above him stood Jessica and Tucker. "Hey guys," he managed with a slight smile.

"See, I told you it was Danny and not a hobo," Tucker muttered elbowing the girl. She glared at him as he turned his attention back to Danny. "What happened?"

"I found Sam. Guess she wasn't happy to see me," he joked.

Jessica snorted. "That's an understatement if I ever heard one."

"Aww, come on. I don't look that back, do I?"

"That's not important right now. Let's get you cleaned up."

"We can take him to my house. It's only a block away,  
the girl offered.

Tucker and Jessica helped Danny up and practically carried him to Jessica's house, which turned out to be an apartment rather than a house.

"Sorry it's so messy. It's just me and my dad you know," she said with a slight shade of red on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Nah, my room is usually a lot worse than this," Danny offered.

"All right, let's get you cleaned up."

The two helped Danny into the bathroom and turned on the light. In the harsh lighting and the slightly dirty mirror, Danny saw that he really was that bad.

He sported a black eye, as well as a fat, bleeding lip. The Halfa was slightly surprised to see that he hadn't lost any teeth. Sam sure could hit hard, and not just for a girl. His arm looked like it had first degree burns and was oozing some kind of yellow puss.

Jessica punched Tucker over to the side of the bathroom and ordered him to sit down. She told Danny to sit on the toilet. Once the two boys were seated the girl went into her element.

First she cleaned up Danny's lip and the cut by his non-black eye. She put a small butterfly bandage on that because it was so small.

Next she moved onto his arm. She carefully washed it in ice cold water. Danny only flinched a couple times. Once she had cleaned all the puss and the small amount of blood off, she checked for rock or anything that might have gotten lodged into the skin. There was nothing so she wrapped it with an ace bandage.

Then she pushed up Danny's pant leg to work on the gash there. Again she washed it and checked for foreign objects. A couple small rocks had gotten pushed into the long cut, most likely when Sam had tackled him to the ground. These she pulled out with a pair of tweezers. After the rocks were removed she wrapped his leg in the same fashion as his arm.

Once his arm and leg were tended to she told Danny to stand up and she checked for any broken ribs.

"Okay, everything looks good. Let's go put some ice on your eye to take down the swelling and you can tell us what happened."

The two boys nodded, still in awe of her nurse-like abilities.

After Jessica had wrapped a bag of ice in a towel and had Danny hold it against his eye, she started asking him the questions he didn't want to answer.

"Who did this to you?"

"Sam," he mumbled.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Tucker asked now.

So Danny did the only thing he could. He told them everything that had happened after he left school. They listened in silence, nodding their heads every so often to show that they were still listening. Danny was so embarrassed. Sam beat him up. A girl had beaten him up. And he was a super hero! Well, Sam's a super hero too, he thought, but that didn't help.

"She didn't recognize you at all?" Tucker asked.

"If she did, she was putting up a really good act," Danny muttered.

"And she stopped when you transformed back?"

"Yeah. I think she was in shock or something. Like she didn't know I was part ghost too."

Jessica was silent as she listened to the two boys talk. When they noticed this they asked if something was wrong.

"I think there is something wrong. But not with me, with Sam."

"What are you talking about? Okay, so maybe she hit her head or something and forgot who she was. But we can fix that."

"No Tuck. Danny said she knew who she was. It had to be something else. I know that I've seen this sort of thing before. I just can't remember where."

The group grew silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Danny, you should go home and rest. If anyone asks what happened tell them it was Dash, and you got burned doing a science project."

"Even Dash? I'm supposed to tell Dash that he beat me up?"

"Yeah. He's too stupid to realize he didn't."

"What about me?" Tucker wonder. "What should I do?"

"I would say find Sam, but after what happened to Danny I would say that's a bad idea. I guess you can take Danny home. But that's really it for right now. After all this time it's my kind of research," she said with a wink.

---------

Tucker helped Danny home and again ordered him to get some sleep. Once Tucker had left, Danny got up and limped over to his desk. He dropped into the chair and pulled the single picture frame towards him.

It was a picture taken at the school dance of Sam and himself. Tucker had taken it right after the pair of them had danced. As he looked at their smiling faces, Danny wondered how they hadn't known the truth. How could they have not known they liked each other as more than friends?

A small knock came from the door breaking Danny from his thoughts. "Come in," he said as Jazz opened the door.

"Hey Danny, is something wrong? Tucker just left and I didn't hear Sam with you guys. Oh my gosh, what happened?" she asked seeing his arm and came rushing into the room.

"I'm fine Jazz. Really, I am."

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Dash, and our science project blew up."

The red-hared girl gave him a look that said she didn't believe him. Although she didn't press the matter. "All right Danny. So long as you're okay." She turned to leave, but paused at the door. "You know, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you Danny. I promise not to tell Mom and Dad."

He just nodded and she left. After the door was closed Danny climbed back into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.


	7. The Day After

-- Author's Note -- Greetings once again my faithful readers! I am pleased to have you join me once again for the latest chapter in 'Return to Me.' As you can already tell, I'm sure, something is going down with Sam. But can you guess what it is? If not, don't worry, you'll find out by the end of the story. LoL. Now I've been waiting forever to write this chapter... Well, part of it anyway. In fact it was because of that part that I came up with the idea for this story. Also, I was thinking about adding a bonus to the end of this story with a peek at what's going to happen to our Halfa duo in the next part of 'For the Love of a Halfa.' Let me know what you think about that, and please review! Thank you again for reading!

**Chapter 7 The Day After**

Danny awoke with a start. What was I dreaming about, he wondered. The dream slowly came back to him as he looked around the dark room. He had been reliving the fight from the day before. The only thing different was, was that he had actually been a ghost.

"She was going to kill me," he muttered to himself as his eyes flashed with fear.

The sun was starting to peek in his window. Looking at the clock, Danny saw that it was nearly 6:30. No way I'm getting back to sleep now, he thought with a groan. So instead of returning to his soft pillow and warm bed, Danny got up.

He winced as his feet hit the frozen floor for a moment. After deciding that no one else would be awake, he floated into the bathroom for a hot shower.

Forty five minutes later, after his arm had stopped stinging from the pain, the Halfa was trying to drown himself. Just as he thought it might be working the door burst open.

"Dad!" Danny screamed trying to cover himself.

"Where's the ghost?" his father shouting looking around the bathroom.

"There is no ghost!" he shouted now. "And I locked the door!"

"Ah, but my Alohomora unlocking device made quick work of that lock," the large man said proudly, motioning towards the small box in his hands.

"That's great Dad. Now will you please go away?"

"But Jazz said there was a ghost in here."

"Well, she lied. There's no ghost, just me." The ghost hybrid, Danny thought.

Once his father had left, Danny got out of the shower and finished getting dressed. Both of his parents were already working down in the lab by the time he came downstairs.

"Sorry about that Danny, but you didn't hear me knocking on the door. And Dad's the only one strong enough to break down the door," she offered passing him a plate of pancakes.

He stared at her for a moment before looking down at the steaming food in front of him. No words were offered to his sister to give her a hint as to how he felt about what had happened. Instead he just slowly started picking at his breakfast.

She sighed and got up to finish getting ready for school. The truth was Danny wasn't even thinking about what had happened in the bathroom. Rather that had just been something to break his thoughts about Sam.

Was it possible that something had happened to her? "I mean she could have just bumped her head on the way to school, right?" Pause. "Right?" Danny asked again his voice slightly cracking. He waited for a moment before dropping his head right into his pancakes. Weren't things supposed to get easier after he told Sam how he felt?

"Danny! Come on, I'll give you a ride to school. Otherwise you'll be late!" Jazz called from the living room.

"For what? Dash shoving me inside my locker?"

"Let's go," she said ignoring his comment.

The hybrid got up and followed his sister out to her beat-up car. As he fixed his hair in one of the mirrors he was glad that he hadn't remembered to put syrup on the pancakes.

Neither Jazz nor Danny said anything on the way to school. Once they arrived Jazz waved him off with a concerned look.

Danny managed to make it to his first class just before the bell rang. He took a seat next to Tucker in the middle of the room. Almost fifteen minutes after class he started Sam strutted in.

"Ms. Manson! Please kindly take a seat and stop disrupting class!"

"Sorry," she said before heading to the back of the room. The two boys heard her mutter "Not" as she walked by.

Tucker gave Danny a sidelong glance. All Danny could do was shrug at his friend.

-------------

The bell rang signaling lunch and students filed out into the hallways.

Tucker and Jessica met up with Danny at his locker. He was considering if he could do any real damage by slamming the door on his head.

"Will you stop it?" Jessica asked him.

"What? I'm not doing anything," Danny muttered back.

"Yeah, except plotting your death. At least she's in school today."

Jessica nodded in agreement with Tucker. "We've been trying to keep an eye on her. Nothing seems all that strange."

"You think everything's normal? Is that what you think?" Danny asked, his anger rising inside him. "She hasn't even looked at me once today. Not once! You have no idea what that feels like."

"Danny, please, don't cry," Jessica whispered, rubbing his back.

"Hey Fenton! Where's your girlfriend?"

Great, Danny thought bitterly. It was the last person he wanted to see today.

"Oh Dash! It's just the boy I wanted to see!" Jessica cried out as she rushed over to meet him.

"Really? I mean, yeah?" His face was turning a shade of red.

"Of course! I was thinking about interviewing you for the school paper. I just joined and it's my first assignment! Isn't that so cool?"

"Well, yeah. What did you want to enter view me about?"

"About football of course! You're the star player! Will you show me how you scored the winning point at the last game?" she asked giving him a pouting look.

"Sure. Let's go out to the field."

Tucker and Danny could only stare as the girl walked off with Dash, giggling like a little girl.

"She is one brave soul," Tucker mumbled.

Thanks Jessica, Danny thought. The halls were starting to empty as students made their way into the lunchroom.

"So what do you think we—"Danny started by trailed off. Sam was slowly making her way down the hallway towards them.

"It was then that she knew what she had to do. She had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through. She's here to fight for me and you!

"She's gonna catch 'em all cuz she's Sam Spectre. She's gonna catch 'em all cuz she's Sam Spectre. Gonna catch them all cuz she's Sam Spectre," she hummed to herself as she walked closer.

Danny could only stare as she approached him. Finally he did the only thing that he could think of. "Uh, hi Sam," he said with a small wave.

She stopped in front of the two boys for a moment, glaring at them. "Do I know you?"

"Ummm, no. Sorry to have bothered you, Ms. Manson," Tucker said quickly.

The girl studied them for a moment longer and finally walked away into the lunchroom.

"What did you do that for?" Tucker asked smacking Danny upside the head.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

"And if she tried to kill you again? Then what?"

Danny didn't want to talk about this. And he certainly didn't want to fight about it. "Never mind," he said then turned and headed into the library.

He grabbed a computer and sat down. After muting the volume he signed online. Once he signed into his messenger an instant message popped up.

**SlayerCeres:** Hey Danny!

**DPhantom: **Hi Mandy. How's it going?

**SlayerCeres: **All right, I guess. Did something happen? You're typing seems off today.

**DPhantom: **Yeah, I burned my hand. It still kind of hurts to use it, but I think it should be fine.

**SlayerCeres:** Yeah, in a week or so. Hold on a second.

There was a long pause until the next message came up.

**SlayerCeres:** Okay, I talked to Crescent real quick and she managed to come up with something.

**DPhantom: **Huh?

**SlayerCeres:** There's an herb store in your town at 1313 Maple Street. Do you know where that is?

**DPhantom:** Yeah, its downtown by the college.

**SlayerCeres: **Great! You should head down there and ask for this herb. Echinachea Purpurea. And make sure you get organic. All right? Also you need to ask for empty paper tea bags. If you show them your burn they should understand and help you out.

**DPhantom:** All right, but why?

**SlayerCeres:** So that you can make tea with it. Echinachea is an herb that promotes healing in the body. If you drink it at least once a day it should cut down your healing time to like 5 days.

**DPhantom: **Okay. And they won't think I'm crazy?

**SlayerCeres:** Oh no. People have been using herbs more and more for medical reasons. They tend to work better than the drugs that doctors give you. LoL. =)

**DPhantom:** Thanks. I'll give it a try. But anyway, I'm in lunch and it's almost over so I should get going. I'll talk to you later!

**SlayerCeres: **See ya Danny! Feel better!

Danny signed off after writing down the address and what he was suppose to buy. He felt weird about going to some herb store by himself though. Maybe I'll ask Tucker and Jessica to come with me after school, he thought.

"For now though, I better get to class!" he whispered to himself as he headed out the door.


	8. You're Just Jealous

-- Author's Note -- Another chapter for you! I think you will be pleased to know that this chapter is done in Sam's POV. About time, huh? LoL. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, and if you haven't, why not?!? Please review! And thanks again for reading! Hugs to everyone!

**Chapter 8 You're Just Jealous**

Sam was so disguised by those two weird boys that had talked to her in the hall. No one talked to her. She was better than them, why should she talk to them?

Lunch went as normal. She ate her bag lunch the chef had made her. While she ate she worked on some of the homework she had been given in the morning.

While she pretended to hate school, she actually enjoyed it slightly. It was always a much needed break from fighting those dumb ghosts.

"I have to figure out where they're coming from," she muttered to herself under her breath.

The bell rang telling the students that lunch was over. Everyone else slowly got up and began heading for their next class. Sam took her time. She was always late and didn't care.

If some stupid teacher tried to punish her, she'd merely sue them. Ah, how wonderful it is to be rich, she thought while gathering up her things.

No one was in the halls even though the bell hadn't run for the start of class. She headed past the library and around a corner towards her English class.

"I'm gonna be late!" a voice cried behind her. As she was about to look to see who it was the person slammed right into her.

They both fell to the floor and their book bags fell open throwing the contents all over the hall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy said as Sam looked at him. Something felt familiar about him, but she didn't know what.

He quickly started to pick up her things and handed them to her. That was when she got a good look at his face. It was one of the boys who had spoken to her before lunch. Did this boy have a death wish, she wondered.

"You're in my English class, aren't you?" she asked taking the books from him.

He looked really nervous and tried to hide behind his long black bangs as he answered. "Yeah, and a couple other classes too."

"What was your name again?"

Panic struck his face now. No doubt he was wondering what to do. It was a moment before he answered her, like a good human should.

"Da-Danny. Danny Fenton," he mumbled. For a moment his dazzling blue eyes met with her purple ones. A pain stuck her heart.

The bell finally rang and the boy turned away from her. "I've gotta get to class," he said before taking off.

Sam couldn't help but feel she knew those eyes from somewhere as she gathered the rest of her things.

By the time she got to her English class, ten minutes later, they had already started silent work time. She took a seat by the window and pulled out her notebook.

"What do you mean you ran into her?" a voice whispered. Sam looked up to see who was talking and what about.

It was the two boys from before lunch. And they were talking about her!

"I didn't mean to! I was late and didn't see her," the one with the black hair said.

"You're lucky she didn't recognize you. She probably would have killed you on the spot," the boy with the red hat whispered now.

Kill him, she wondered. Yeah, the normal humans annoyed her to no end, and she thought about hurting them every so often. But that was really just a joke.

These boys knew something, and she would have to find out what it was.

It wasn't until those blue eyes met with hers that Sam realized she was staring at him. Another pain in her heart. What in the world is that, she thought angrily.

He quickly turned away and focused on his notebook.

--------------

Sam shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight. School had ended a few minutes ago and now she stood outside Casper High.

As she watched the students from her spot next to the large oak tree, a sigh escaped her lips. They were going to the mall, or the Nasty Burger, and a few were probably even going home to work on homework.

_Is that what you want?_

"What?" she said in a whisper to the voice in her head.

_To go and hang out with your friends, like a normal teenager._

"I have no friends."

_Don't you? That boy seemed to like you enough._

"He's a fool. He doesn't know the truth."

_Doesn't he? Then what were they talking about?_

"I don't know. Human lives are none of my concern."

_Aren't they? Then why do you fight the ghosts?_

Sam didn't have an answer to that. At least there was something to distract her from the question. The two boys where leaving school now with a brown-hared girl. They were smiling and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_You're jealous of her, aren't you?_

"Of course not!" But deep down Sam knew she was.

Her eyes followed the trio until they were out of sight.

_Aren't you going to follow them?_

"No! I have better things to do."

_Such as?_

"Homework," she lied. Where had this voice come from and why did it seem like it knew something? Sam pushed her questions aside and headed for home.

"Oh, Ms. Manson, you're home early today," the butler said as she walked into the large house.

"I have homework that needs to get done," she informed him as she headed up the stairs.

"Of course. I will have the chef make you up a snack."

"No, that's not necessary. I'll be fine," she said stopping at the top of the stairs.

"All right, Ms. Manson. I will leave you alone then." The butler wandered off and Sam went into her room.

She dropped her bag next to her desk and plopped onto her bed. Rolling over she grabbed the remote off her nightstand and turned on her CD player.

_I thought you had homework to work on._

"It can wait a few minutes."

_You're still thinking about that boy. What was his name again?_

"I don't know. But I'm sure you do," she said getting slightly annoyed.

_Of course I do. I know all of their names._

"And I'm sure you're going to tell me."

_Danny, Tucker, and Jessica. Are you sure you don't remember them?_

"No. I've seen them around, but I've never talked to them before."

_That's a shame. I think you would really like them._

"What do you know?"

_A lot more than you think I do._

"Just leave me alone!"

_I can't do that. Not until everything's been fixed._

"There's nothing wrong except for you!"

_Are you sure about that? Don't you want to know why Danny looks at you the way he does? Or who that other Halfa is? Or even why you're talking to yourself?_

"I'm not crazy!"

_I didn't say you were. I was only asking a question. Nothing more, nothing less._

Sam sat silently for a moment, letting the music wash over her. She did want to know what the deal was with this human boy. And that Halfa was a startling discovery to say the least.

"But how do I find out the truth?"

_Talk to them. They know more than you think they do._


	9. Potions and Problems

-- Author's Note -- Hey all! Sorry for the delay, but I'm sure you saw about updating something. Anyway, first thing is first. As many of you are painfully aware, school is starting again and summer is coming to an end. I will be starting school on Monday. This, along with my regular job and work study, will mean updates may be cut back to once a week. I'm sorry, but you know how these things go. I'm not saying that they will, but I will try my best to keep updating at least twice a week. Now, on to some notes about this chapter.

This chapter may be slightly offense to some readers as it contains non-Christian beliefs, etc. I am in no way bashing Christians, or any other religion. So no flames that I'm a godless heathen, okay? Thank you. Next, the 'book store' that the group visits is actually a real place. One of my favorite places to shop, but that's not the point. I in no way shape or form own of have anything to do with Magus Books and Herbs. Magus is owned by a very nice man named Joseph. If you would like to learn more about Magus, feel free to visit the website. www . magusbooks . com Lastly, there is a cameo in this chapter. A very poor cameo, but one none the less. This cameo has nothing to do with Magus in any way shape or form. While they do not work there, they wish they did. Thank you again for reading, and as always, reviewing.

**Chapter 9 Potions and Problems**

"I can't believe you did that!" Tucker told Jessica as they all left Casper High.

"I can't believe he fell for it," Danny mused.

The girl beamed at the two boys. "I did what I had to do. You know he starts half the rumors in school just for fun."

"And I can't thank you enough!" Danny told her.

"Don't thank me yet. There's still a whole week ahead of us."

"She's right you know," Tucker commented.

"Don't remind me." Danny smacked his forehead. "Anyway, let's just go find this place."

"Remind me again why we're going to this weed store," Tucker said.

"It's not a weed store, Tucker! Is it?" Jessica asked turning to Danny.

"I don't think so. All Mandy gave me was the address."

The trio stopped at the corner of Maple Street and 5th Ave. "So where is it?" Jessica asked looking around.

"No idea," Danny sighed.

"Well, let's ask someone," Tucker said.

A moment later a jock walked by wearing an Amity College jersey. "Excuse me, hi," Jessica said with a shy smile as the boy stopped. "Do you know where we can find 1313 Maple Street?"

"1313 Maple Street?" he repeated. The group nodded yes. "It's just down another block. Can't miss it."

"Thanks!" Jessica said as he headed off muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'witch.'

Down a block the three of them stopped in front of the store. He hadn't been kidding when he said you couldn't miss it.

It was a hole-in-the-wall sort of place, but there was a large sign over the door that read 'Magus Books and Herbs.'

"It's a book store?" Tucker asked.

"I dunno," Danny commented.

As they opened the door a bell rang. It was a small landing with a pop machine and a large zodiac mirror on one wall. The other wall was plastered with flyers. In front of them was a flight of stairs leading down into a brightly lit room.

"Bright blessings!" the short girl behind the counter said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The room was larger than they had thought it would be. Shelves filled almost all of the available space. And the shelves themselves were packed to the brim with books, candles, tarot cards, cauldrons, chalices, incense, and other knick-knacks.

"Welcome to Magus Books. Let me know if you need help finding anything," she said with a smile.

Tucker and Jessica went to browse through the shelves. Danny noticed the wall behind the long counter was filled with glass jars with white labels.

The girl behind the counter noticed Danny staring at the jars. "Where you looking for a certain herb?"

"Those are all herbs?" Danny asked in shock.

She gave a small giggle and nodded. "Yep. Oh, my name's MoonHawke by the way." She had brown hair and eyes and was dressed in what looked to be a Gryffindor school uniform. She wore black Mary Jane's, maroon and gold striped knee socks with the Gryffindor shield, a black pleated skirt, a white dress shirt, and a maroon and gold neck tie with another Gryffindor shield.

"I'm Danny. My friend thought I should try drinking this tea for my burn."

MoonHawke nodded, "Echinachea Purpurea?"

"Yeah, that's it."

She smiled now. "Figured. It makes a really nice tea and it increases the number of while blood cells you produce, which is why it improves healing. I'll get you half an ounce and a few tea bags."

"Thanks."

As MoonHawke pulled a jar gown and began measuring out the right amount Jessica came over. "What song is this? I've never heard it before," she asked the girl behind the counter.

For the first time Danny was aware of the music that filled the shop. It had a slight punk sound to it. At least until you listened to the words.

_My Lord applauds my Pagan ways, and in my heart He'll always stay. Pagan born!_

"It would say not! This is 'Pagan Born' by Incubus Succubus. They're a new age band from England, and once of my favorite," MoonHawke told Jessica with a smile. "We actually were just able to get a bunch in. The album is called 'Wytches' if you'd like a copy."

_A rhythm stirs within the Earth that tells all nature of a birth._

"Totally!" Jessica told her.

_A return to light, return of life and lead us from this darkest night._

"I'll grab you one for when you're ready to check out," MoonHawke told her as she tied the bag of herbs closed and put a white sticker on it.

_God of Sun, now have You come. Your reign of light has just begun._

Jessica happily went off in search of Tucker. This caused MoonHawke to giggle some more.

_Though all must die to be reborn. Return now on a bright new Moon._

"I'm sorry. You guys must not be into all this witchy stuff I take it."

"Yes and no, I guess. We tend to lean more towards ghosts and things like that."

She nodded, "Yeah, there have been a lot more restless spirits lately and I can't seem to figure out why."

Danny gave a slight blush. He knew why. It was because of him and Sam, not that he could tell her that.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for laughing. I always find it so cute when new people come into the shop because they always have these bright eyed looks on their faces."

"Nah, it's all right. I actually didn't think we had a shop like this in town."

"Most towns down, it's just a matter of finding us."

"Hey Danny, are you ready?" Tucker asked peeking out from behind a bookcase.

"Whenever you guys are."

Danny bought his herbs and tea bags, Jessica paid for her CD, and Tucker had found a book on ghosts.

Once at Jessica's house she brewed up three cups of the herbal tea for them.

Tucker and Danny each took their mug and followed her into her room. It was surprisingly neat compared to the rest of the house. They all took a seat on the floor.

Danny took a sip of his tea while Jessica began pulling comic books out from her closet. This stuff actually tastes pretty good, he thought.

Jessica dropped three large stacks of comic books in front of them.

"Okay, Tucker you've got Batman, Spiderman, etc. Danny you've got the Teen Titans. And I've got the rest, okay?" she said taking a seat.

Each one of them began paging through their pile. Danny couldn't believe how many different types of Teen Titans comic books there were. There was Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go, Robin verses some guy, and at least three other titles.

Five hours later the sun had set and Danny was getting frustrated.

"Something wrong Danny?" Jessica asked. She had finished her pile and was helping Tucker. So far they had found nothing and it was beginning to look like a huge waste of time.

"Yes! How stupid can they be? It's completely obvious that Robin and Starfire like each other! Why can't they just say something! And Raven and Beast Boy! I don't know if I want to get into that!"

Jessica giggled, "I know, but that's why there's fanfics."

"Look who's talking. Everyone else knew that you and Sam liked each other, but you guys were too thick headed to..." Tucker trailed off.

Danny looked almost heart broken. "Never mind. I'm done with these. I'm gonna head home and work on my homework."

"Should we walk you home, Danny?" Jessica asked.

"No, I'll fly home. Don't worry about it."

With that Danny transformed and grabbed his bag. He gazed out of the wall and took off for home.

This afternoon has been a complete waste, he thought. We found nothing. Nothing! he shouted in his head as he flew over Sam's house.


	10. Facing the Facts

-- Author's Note -- Greetings all! Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but I've been busy trying to stay on top of school work. I thank you all so much for waiting, and I have tried to make this chapter extra good because of that! Now I have to thank the few of you who last chapter posted that you were in no way offended by things going on in the chapter. I will admit that maybe that was a bit much, however if I didn't say anything some crazy person would get all upset and I'd be getting hate e-mails and all that other stuff that I don't want to deal with right now. So those of you who weren't offended, thank you for being so open minded, a lot of the people I use to go to school with were very offended when I wrote a paper about my favorite place and why (Magus). I got rude comments for like a week after that, but it's not a big deal. So again, thank you. And yes, my sad little cameo appearance. Look, I needed another character fast and I didn't want to come up with some random new person who you probably will see again. Come on, it was funny, right? And yes, I do own an outfit just like that. Haha. In fact I wore it to school on Wednesday. All right, now before we get started, this chapter is in Sam's POV. Yey! There are lots of voices in Sam's head during this chapter and it slightly takes after the idea of Raven from Teen Titans. Think of 'Nevermore.' The main voice that came up last time is the key one, so none of the other voices are italicized because I don't want you to confuse them, and because they're not as important. They are important because they are apart of Sam, but just not the main focus here people. Okay, enough ranting and raving. If you enjoy the chapter, please review! If you hate the chapter, please review!

**Chapter 10 Facing the Facts**

The sky was dark and Sam sat staring out her window. Her homework was finished and tucked away in her backpack. The house was quiet. Her parents had gone out a few hours ago to some party.

"I should have gone out patrolling. What a waste of an afternoon." Sam sighed as she got up to open the window.

_Time is always wasted. There would have been no ghosts out and you know that._

It was that damn voice again. "So? Then I'd at least know that nothing's going on in my town."

_You really think patrolling would have been a better use of your time? Or was there something else you were thinking about doing today? You seemed pretty dead set on homework earlier._

"Shut up! No there was nothing else!"

_You can't lie to me, Sam. I know you wanted to follow Danny and the others._

"So? There's something about him. I just want to figure out what."

_And his arm isn't proof for you?_

"Proof of what? What are you getting at?"

_I'm not getting at anything if you don't know._

Sam grew impatient. There had to be something better to do then sit around and talk to herself.

Her eyes flickered over the sky and that was when she saw him. That stupid Halfa boy. Well, this time he would die, Sam thought.

"I'm going ghost!" And in a flash of light she had transformed. She fazed out of her room and took flight after the other ghost.

When she was about twenty meters behind him, she fired a fire ball at his head.

The ghost dodged it as though he had heard it coming. He stared at her for a moment, but she refused to look him in the eye.

"Spectre, I am not your enemy." He was calm and relaxed.

"Not my enemy? Not my enemy? Who do you think you're talking to? Everyone is my enemy. Even those stupid humans are my enemy," she shouted as her anger rose.

"You never use to think like that. Remember you were human once too? You use to care about things Sam."

"Those days are dead! That Sam died the moment those foul humans turned me into this. Why should I care about them, or ghosts for that matter? The humans will cut me open if they ever know the truth. The ghosts would kill me, simple as that."

"Then why do you hunt the ghosts?"

"Kill or be killed. I would kill a human if it meant escaping that fate."

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Was this 'Halfa' taunting her, Sam wondered. She threw a plasma blast at him in frustration. He fazed through it unharmed.

"The humans didn't change you. It wasn't their fault, I mean."

"Then what do you mean? It was my fault?"

"No Sam, it wasn't your fault at all. It was my fault."

Again silence. And Sam was torn apart inside. This 'Halfa' knew something, hadn't that voice told her something like that? She wanted to know what was going on. Just what did this thing know? Why appear now? Why break her steady, stable routine?

There was just so much she wanted to ask him, so much to tell him. Finally she was not alone.

Then there was the other hand. Simple, and pure. Kill him. No questions, only death. Lies, all lies. He knows nothing, nothing of the pain. He will kill you if given the chance. Surely this was the right choice, wasn't it?

Once he is gone everything can return to the way it was. Surely if she were to kill one of her own kind then the ghosts would see that she was the stronger one, and she would win no matter what.

However, there was still one small nagging voice that she thought she had rid herself of long ago. Fear. Deep down this rock solid heroine was as frightened as a small child.

She could kill him; there was no doubt in that, but then what if she did, what would happen? For all she knew he had been fighting ghosts as well, along side her except in the shadows. If this was the case then she would have twice as many ghosts to deal with.

What if he knew something, like where these ghosts were coming from? Surely then she could put a stop to it. Maybe if she killed him the ghosts would see that she really was afraid. They could come at her full force then. There was no way that she could take on more than half a dozen at one time.

Although if she were to let him live it would be very likely that he would want to work together, as a team. That was the thought that scared her to no end. She had never cared about anyone else, and she had never worked with someone else before.

What if she really came to care about him and something happened?

Stop.

I could get him killed.

Stop! Just stop, she told all the different voice floating through her head. This was getting out of hand. Every part of her wanted something different. How was she to know which was the right choice?

No matter what the voices wished or wanted, there was one thing she could not ignore. He had said it himself. 'It was my fault.' He was the one that had done this to her and he had left her.

Her mind flashed back to that night. She woke up alone in a dark building. She screamed for someone, anyone, to find her. No answer. She blindly felt her way around the room until she found a door.

The next room was dimly lit by a few random windows. Moving towards the nearest one she saw what she had become. A monster, a ghost. It was a nightmare that still haunted her.

Weeks following ever so slowly got better as she learned to control the powers. She had attacked ghosts in frustration. First driving them away, until she finally learned how to kill them.

This 'Halfa' claimed to have been there. Why hadn't he helped her? Why hadn't he been there all the nights she had cried?

"You know nothing of what I've been through!" With that last word she bolted for home.

She flew straight into her bed and detransformed as she hit the sheets. Tears streamed down her face. The silence engulfed her.

_You believe it, don't you?_

"Believe what?" she asked into her pillow. Tears still clung to her face.

_What you remember about changing. You remember nothing before that moment, only waking up. Don't you think that slightly strange?_

"It's all I have to believe."

_But you don't believe it, you fear it._

"Of course I fear it. I died that day."

_You look pretty alive to me._

"I didn't ask for you opinion."

_No, but someone has to be the voice of reason in here._

"What are you talking about?"

_Everything going on in here. You have no idea what you want. Part of you is angry, ready to kill everything. Death now, questions later. That's pretty scary if you ask me._

_And then there's that part of you that draws from before all of this. Trusting, kind, caring. It wants to know the truth, sure all of them do, but it's the only one saying that._

_Of course where would you be without your fear? Unsure of everything and only wants to hide. That's to way to live. And there are dozens more voices hidden inside the darkness that haven't been able to break free._

"And what are you?"

_I'm the all knowing truth. So what are you going to do? Cry? Have you really let fear take that much control over you? If so I'm going to have to go and give her a high five._

"I'm not afraid!"

_Then why are you crying?_

Sam sat up and wiped away the tears. "I don't know."

_You have to come up with something to do._

"But I have no idea where to begin."

_Well, being as I am the truth in all this chaos, I would start with the humans._

"What humans? That stupid trio you won't shut up about?"

_Yes, that trio I wouldn't shut up about. Just talk to them, and go from there._


	11. Build Me Up

-- Author's Note -- Yey! I finally got my laptop back! Anyway, I am happy to give you the latest chapter so quickly. You can thank my Type teacher for leaving the room for an hour, as well as me for working through breaks, lunch, and of course finishing my Type work before everyone else. Hahaha! I actually got a ton done today too, during lunch and breaks during Graphic Design. I blame all the TT-ness on Saikyo, for her great new TT fic, and on Ryan for brining it up today during lunch, LoL. I must say that I feel much less dorky now for liking it because he's 5 years older than me, and he admitted it first. Haha. Anyway, a note on Tucker. No, he cannot sing well, and the idea for the beginning scene has been bugging me for ages. I wanted to use it somewhere, but it hasn't fit until now. Originally I was going to have Tucker sing it as they were walking to Magus to taunt Danny, but I thought that the convo they had was much more important, and slightly funnier. But I think it works well here, and it gives Tucker a reason to pick on Danny. Now, without further ado, Chapter 11. I'm off to get some sleep since I have class at 9:30 in the morning. Major ick!  
  
** Chapter 11 Build Me Up **

Danny had no idea what was going on inside Sam's head. She had seemed so heartbroken last night. Had he really caused her all this pain?

"Are you okay Danny?" Jessica asked breaking him from thoughts. The three of them were standing in front of Tucker's locker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little tired."

"Don't you start getting all depressed on us. All right?"

"I'm fine Tucker. Just drop it."

"Did something happen last night Danny?"

That girl is way to perceptive, Danny thought. "No, just went home, worked on homework, and went to bed."

Jessica frowned as if she didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter.

"Hi, Danny right?" a voice asked from behind the trio. Turning around they saw that it was Sam looking very nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Hi Sam," he managed to mumble. She was talking to him!

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry for running into you the other day. It was really rude of me not to help you pick everything up." She looked down at her feet as she spoke.

"Oh no! I was the one who didn't look where they were going. It's my fault, really. Don't worry about it."

"Are-are you sure? I really feel bad." This time her eyes met his for a moment.

"Yeah, totally. Hey, are you busy after school? We were thinking about going to the mall, if you wanted to come."

Her face lost all the color it had gained while they spoke. Danny could see the fear in her eyes.

"Umm... I can't. I have to do something with my mom tonight. Umm... anyway I need to get going. Later." Sam dashed off to the girl's room without looking back.

"Why do you build me up, build me up, buttercup baby? Just to let me down, let me down, and mess me around. And then worst of all—"Tucker sang in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Tucker!" Danny glared at his friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help myself," Tucker offered with raised hands.

Jessica was doing a fairly poor job of suppressing her giggles.

"You know, I really don't need this now. I'm outta here." Danny turned and walked away in a huff. These were supposed to be his friends and they were mocking him.

All right, so he was overly hopeful about Sam talking to him. Why shouldn't he be? They needed to figure out what was going on, and soon. Danny didn't know how much longer he could take this.

----------------

"Hey Danny, are you still mad at us?" Jessica asked as she sat down next to him at the lunch table.

"Do I have a reason not to be?" Classes had calmed him down some, but he was still ticked off at the two.

Jessica waved Tucker over, who was lurking down the table. "Look Danny, we're sorry. Both of us know how much this is hurting you, but don't you think it's hurting us too?"

"You didn't know her the way I did," he muttered.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead. And thank goodness for that! I don't want to know what Sam's tonsils taste like. Ick!" Tucker joked.

This time Danny laughed. "And if you ever do find out I will have to kill you."

"Get in line then," Jessica told Danny.

"No. Both of you will have to take a number because I'd do it first," Tucker informed them.

They all laughed at this for a minute. "I know it hurts Danny, but all you can do is laugh at it."

"I know you guys, I know. But right now I would kill for some of that tea. My arm is killing me," he said as he tried to itch the burn through the bandage.

"Hey! No scratching. That will only make it worse," Jessica said matter of factly.

"Speaking of that," Tucker interrupted. "Just how do you know so much about burns and treatments and stuff? No matter what happens my mom will just slap a band-aid on it and say 'whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stronger.'"

Jessica got quiet for a moment.

"Jess?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry, I'm okay. I learned from my mom when I was younger. She was a nurse before she died."

There was another length of silence that Danny swore he was getting use to.

"I'm sorry," the two boys said.

"Don't be. She's happy now, and I know that she's watching over me."

She smiled and Tucker put a hand on her shoulder.

"But anyway, if it's itching, Danny, you should go to the nurse for some ointment."

"Yeah, all right. I'll see you guys in class then."

---------------

After school Danny met up with Jessica and Tucker. "So are we really going to mall?" Jessica asked. "I figured we'd move on to the TV shows today."

"No, I just thought... I don't know what I thought. Never mind," Danny said.

"Hey, is that Sam?" Tucker asked as they exited the front doors. Sure enough Sam was lending against a tree, slightly hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah. Is she watching us?" Jessica wondered.

"Don't know. I'm gonna go talk to her," Danny said before starting towards her.

"Be careful," Jessica whispered after him.

"Hi Sam. Did you change your mind about coming with us?"

"What? Oh, no. My mom's coming to pick me up."

"Oh, all right. Well, if you ever change your mind you're welcome to hang out with us."

"Sure, okay."

"Hey Danny! Are you coming?" Tucker called.

"Yeah! Hold on!" He turned back to Sam. "Okay, I'll see you around." Then he took after Tucker and Jessica.

"Wow, she didn't kill you. I'm impressed," Jessica joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. So what are we watching?"

"Justice League and Teen Titans."

"I thought that was a comic book," Danny wondered.

"It is. It's also a cartoon. I like the cartoon better because there aren't as many Titans."

"I feel like such a dork," Tucker said shaking his head.

"So last night after you guys left last night I went through all the fanfics I've read," Jessica said ignoring Tucker's comment.

"You keep a record of that?"

"Of course! Sometimes the fics are better than the show."

"Right," Tucker commented.

"I went through the last six months but I didn't find anything helpful."

"Figures. Six months worth of fics and you didn't come up with anything?"

"Not true. I came up with one."

"And?"

"Oh, it really wasn't much help. It was a Fruits Basket fic called Sister Sohma by some author. I think the penname was HawkMoon or something like that." (A/N: Haha. Shameless self promotion.)

"What's Fruits Basket?"

"An anime about a girl and this family that turns into animals."

"Yes, yes. As interesting as this is, what happened in the fic?"

"Well, first Tohru and Yuki hook up, it was super cute! They totally should hook up in the show."

"Back to topic," Danny reminded her. This girl could get so distracted by shiny objects.

"Right, so they all go camping and Tohru and Yuki go out for a walk. It starts pouring and the river floods, then Tohru trips and falls into the river. She wakes up down the river where these kids find her and she can't remember who she is."

"I somehow doubt that Sam fell into a river," Tucker muttered.

"How did she get her memory back?" Danny asked.

"Well, she just kinda woke up one day and it was back. That really happens you know. Someone loses their memory and then one day, poof, it's back."

"Strange, but I'm sure that's if you lose it from trauma or something like that. I can't believe something like that happened to Sam. No, I feel like there's something else going on here."

"I would have to agree," Jessica said. "Come on, let's get started on the videos." She opened the door to her apartment and let the boys in.

It was nearly nine when they had finished most of the Teen Titans. The last episode they watched was about this girl, Terra.

"They're even more clueless in the show!" Danny cried.

"I see what you mean now," Tucker laughed. "Starfire really is an airhead, but you would think that Robin would get a clue."

"I think that Raven knows that she likes Beast Boy, but she can't show it because she has to keep her emotions in check," Jessica commented.

"Agreed!" both boys cried throwing popcorn into the air.

"I can't stand that Terra girl though," Danny started. "She's totally getting between Raven and Beast Boy. And I just plain don't like her." He threw some popcorn at the screen to get his point across.

"You have good reasons not to like her," Jessica told him.

"What?"

"Terra's evil. She ends up working for Slade."

"Damn her," Danny mumbled.

"You know, as much fun as this is, and not matter how much I would love to sit around for another five hours talking about the Titans, it is a school night. Not to mention we have homework," Tucker said. Jessica threw some popcorn at him now laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right Tucker. I still have a paper to finish for Biology. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," Danny said before he headed off for home, this time careful to avoid Sam's house.


	12. Dancing With Yourself

-- Author's Note -- Hello to one and all! See Saikyo, I told you I would get it up tonight! haha! Anyway, second week of school down, and again I have a chapter to post. Hurray! Have you all heard that 'Shades of Gray' is supposed to be airing on the 24th? I can't wait! Of course, I sadly will not be home to watch it for I have other plans already. I did consider skipping that night, but I just cannot miss one single event for Schoolgirls and Mobile Suits. That's a sort of anime convention that my school holds every year. Friday night is a cosplay ball, Saturday is lectures, and Sunday is workshops. Lots of people in the anime/manga business come in and talk. One of the Tokyopop editors is even going to be there looking at portfolios! Last year was lots of fun, and I got in the top five for the costume contest as Belldandy from Oh! My Goddess. Anyway, this year I'm volunteering to help out, mainly so that I can meet all the guests coming! Is that wrong of me? All right, so mainly I want to meet the Tokyopop editor. Sue me! LoL. It's lots of fun and open to anyone who wants to go. You can even earn a college credit for going! If you'd like to learn more about SGMS, or would like to go, please visit the website. http : www . mcad . edu / anime It's in Minneapolis, but lots of people come from out of state. Okay, so that's my selling of SGMS. Please come! LoL. Anyway, this chapter almost strikes me as a filler chapter, even though it really isn't. It's just that I have so many big things planned for next chapter! We're even going to get an idea of what's happening to Sam, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. I told you that you'd find out sooner or later. Anyway, that's all I have for now. Please keep reading, reviewing, and please check out SGMS!  
  
**Chapter 12 Dancing With Yourself **

Sam watched on as the three friends walked off, deep in conversation. She was still in shock as to what had happened today.

Figuring that she had nothing to lose, she had decided to talk to that boy. Using the incident in the hall she approached him. The boy, Danny, was overly delighted to be speaking with her. What she found strange though was how it almost seemed like he was talking to an old friend, only very careful about what was said.

When she looked into his blue eyes there was that familiar pain in her heart. However she didn't have time to think about it for long.

He asked her to hang out with them, go to the mall after school, like a normal teenager. That was something she hadn't planned on. Fearful she quickly turned down the offer with a lie and ran.

Inside the bathroom that nagging voice popped up again.

_I thought that's what you wanted_, it had said. _You wanted to hang out and go to the mall, like everyone else, to forget about being a Halfa._

Of course she wanted that, but this was way to fast. She couldn't go from talking to no one and then hanging out with a group of people in one day.

She had thought that was the end of it. However that boy seemed as though he wished to save her. Again he had invited her to come with.

Thankfully she was able to remember the lie she had told him earlier and continued with that story. He seemed to buy it, even though he looked slightly heartbroken. How strange, she thought.

Not willing to leave well enough alone he told her that she was welcome to hang out with them. "Ha, like I would ever hang out with a bunch of humans," she gaffed. She pushed off the tree that she was leaning on and began to walk to the park.

_For someone who sure seems to want to be one, you sure hate humans, don't you?_

Damn that voice again. "Why shouldn't I hate them? They changed me into this freak of nature."

_Didn't we already go over this? They, as you like to call them, did not change you. The other Halfa did, but how do you think he feels about what he did?_

"He probably thinks of me as a threat, or an annoyance. Never seemed to care much about me before now, did he?"

_You don't know that. Maybe he was watching you the whole time from a far._

"Okay, so say if he was watching me, then why not approach me before now?"

_Do you think it likely that he was afraid or nervous?_

"I don't care what he thinks."

_But you would like to know why he looks at you with that sense of longing, correct?_

"No," she lied.

_Is it really that hard to admit the truth to yourself?_

Sam crossed her arms and fell silent for a moment. "Fine. Yes, I want to know what he looks at me the way he does, why he knows so much about me, what he never seemed to care about me before, why he changed me and left me, and why it hurts to look him in the eye. And his name, I want to know his name."

_Well, I can help you with that last one right now._

"You have to be kidding me. Are you—I mean am I psychic or something?"

_You would know if you were psychic. I am only a part of you._

"Oh."

_Are you finished acting like Tucker now?_

"Excuse me?" she said slightly offended.

_Never mind. I should have known you wouldn't get it. That's because you're being stubborn._

"Yeah, yeah. Now what were you saying before that?"

_Oh, yes. Thank you. The Halfa goes by Danny Phantom._

"That sounds kind of familiar."

_And it should. Sheesh. I think I'm finally getting through to you._

"Gee, thanks. So now that I have admitted I have issues with this Phantom character, isn't this the part where you tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

_Why should I? I am a part of you, so you know somewhere._

"You're so much help, thanks."

_Let's not get snippy here. What do you think you should do?_

"Kill him," she said simply.

_All right, back away from the anger and tell me again what you think you should do._

"No idea."

_On the other hand, maybe you are hopeless._

"Hey!"

_Well, you sure are acting that way. What did I tell you last time?_

She thought for a moment. "Talk to him?"

_Very good! Would you like a cookie now?_

"No, I do not want a cookie."

_Good, because I didn't have any to give you anyway. Hahaha!_

Sam sat down on one of the swings and watched the sky slowly change colors. "There's a reason you popped up now, isn't there?"

_What do you mean?_

"Well, I know I'm not going crazy, so there has to be a reason you're hanging around. Right? I mean I never heard voices before."

_I'm here because you needed me._

"I don't understand why though."

_Something is wrong; I was created to fix it. I'll be here until everything returns to normal. Think of me as your guide._

"Oh," Sam said quietly even though she didn't understand. Maybe she wasn't meant to.

Her eyes wandered the park. Everything was silent. On the other side of the park something moved. Sam's reaction was to transform but then she realized what, or who really, it was.

Danny was walking through the park alone. Without realizing it Sam had gotten up and started towards him. "Uh, hi Danny."

He froze and looked up from what he was carrying. "Sam. Uh, hey. What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air. Where are your two friends?" How odd, she thought. I always seem to know what he's around, same with that Halfa boy.

"Tucker and Jessica? They're still at Jessica's house, probably making out by now," he joked. Sam didn't laugh. "Um, yeah. We decided to watch some movies. I cut out early because I have some homework to do."

"Understandable. Are you jealous of them?"

"Why would I be?"

She shrugged. "They're happy. You don't seem very happy. You seem... alone."

Danny fingered his cell phone. She noticed it had a ghost faceplate. "I guess. Maybe I am. I never thought I was alone before now."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He paused, "Yeah, but you don't know her."

"Oh. Are you guys fighting?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I'm sorry. I hope you guys work things out."

"I think we will." His eyes seemed to get slightly brighter.

Sam looked up and noticed the sky had gone black. Drat, I missed the sunset, she thought. Of course worse things could distract me. Not that she would admit it, but she was starting to enjoy this boy's company.

He seemed to notice that the sun had gone down too. "Oh man! I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how late it was. You probably have better things to do than talk to me."

"Not really."

"Well, since it is my fault that you're out so late would you like me to walk you home? It's not really safe to be out alone after dark. Lots of weirdo's you know."

And I'm one of them, Sam mused to herself. "Sure, I mean if it's not out of your way," she said surprising herself.

"No, in fact it's right on the way."

"All right. I would like that."

The two teenagers set off down the street. Sam had a nagging feeling that she really wasn't leading him at all. She didn't really care. For once she was almost normal as they walked down the empty street talking about homework and teachers.

"Goodnight Danny," she called after him as he headed down the street. Then she made a dash for her room. She didn't much feel like being bothered by the butler right now.

After she had shut the door behind her, Sam walked over to her stereo and turned her CD on. Swaying slowly she let the music was over her.

_You enjoyed that._

"Enjoyed what?" she asked closing her eyes.

_Talking with him. You like him, don't you?_

"No!" she nearly shouted opening her eyes now.

_Touchy. Fine, you keep on lying to yourself._

"I'm not lying to myself. Even if I did like him, it wouldn't work out. I'm a freak, remember?"

_What do you think he'd do if you told him?_

"He'd probably think that I was crazy."

_You could always show him._

"Oh yes, so he can run screaming into the night. Great, that's just what I want."

_Aw, come on. Let's go show him. I bet he'd like it._

"No one would like to find out someone's a freak of nature."

_Oh well. I wonder what he thinks of himself as._

"Who cares?"

_No idea. What are you doing?_

"Dancing," she stated, still swaying to the music.

_Dancing with yourself. Have you really sunk that low?_

"It's not low. I just like dancing."

_And singing._

"Yes, and singing. Is that a crime?"

_No, not at all. But don't you think that cleaning your room would be a better use of your time?_

Sam sighed. "No. Why should I clean my room? The maid will do it in the morning."

_I think you lost something though._

"I haven't lost anything."

_I beg to differ._

"Fine, I'll humor you. Where am I looking?"

_Under the bed._

Simple enough. Sam knew for a fact that there was nothing under there. She dropped onto her knees and reached blindly under the bed. After feeling around for a couple minutes her fingers connected with something hard.

"What's that?"

Pulling it out she noticed it was something small and black. She turned it over and saw what it was. A cell phone. And it had the same faceplate as Danny's phone did.


	13. Goddess Truths

-- Author's Note -- Sorry, I'm a day late, but I promise this chapter was well worth the wait! I hope it's not too short, I feel like it's too short, but hopefully you will disagree. Next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter, aren't you sad? I know I am, but I'm excited to start the next FtLoaH, Fast Forward. I will be adding a short scene that I've been plotting since I came up with the idea at the end of the chapter. It will most likely be fairly short since I don't want to give too much away! More info about Fast Forward will be included in the next chapter. Anyway, after I posted the last chapter I noticed some issues with it, i.e. a lot of the stuff that was supposed to be italicized wasn't. So I am going to repost it and fix it. Hopefully you all understood what was going on, since I think it was fairly clear. That and I didn't get any angry reviews. I will do my best with the next chapter, but I'm not going to rush it since it is the end/beginning. Yes, beginning. o0 Makes you wonder, doesn't it? Well, again more next chapter! You can always check out my live journal/homepage for info on updates if you're wondering as to when the next chapter will be posted. I always try to put something about the next update in when I post, so check there is it's next Monday and you're like 'where's the chapter? there's supposed to be a chapter!!!'

**Chapter 13 Goddess Truths**

Danny hummed happily to himself as he walked to school. For once in the past few days things were actually starting to look up.

Last night had really been an experience. He decided to take a shortcut through the park, only to run into Sam. He was mindlessly fingering his cell phone, the one that Sam had given him, when she had called out to him. She had almost scared him witless.

They talked for a few minutes and got onto the topic of them. Not that Sam knew she was his girlfriend. The sun went down while they talked, covering the world in darkness. When he offered to walk her home she actually smiled like she use to, the smile just for him.

When he had gone to bed he knew that the old Sam was still there somewhere.

"Hey Danny!" Tucker called from the front doors. "Whoa, hold on. Are you sure you're Danny?"

"Yes, it's me Tucker."

"Are you sure? You've got this thing on your face I don't think I've seen before."

Danny gave him a punch in the arm before heading into Casper High. Tucker followed rubbing his arm.

"Man, that hurt," he whined.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

Danny asked Tucker if they had found anything after he left. Tucker told him no, but then started going off about what had happened in the next episode of Teen Titans.

"So then Terra—"

"DANNY!" Sam screamed running into the school. The two boys stared at her in shock. "Danny you have to help me!" she said out of breath.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked, slightly wary.

She threw her arms around him tightly in a hug. "Oh my gosh, I've missed it. It's so horrible. I don't know what happened, but I..." Sam started but trailed off.

Sam slowly backed away from Danny, her eyes narrowing at him. "It's you, isn't it?" she whispered even though there was no one else in the halls. "You're that Halfa boy. I should have seen it sooner. All of this is your doing, isn't it?"

"Hey. Danny hasn't done anything to you!" Tucker said in his defense.

"Hasn't done anything? Ha! What hasn't he done? He changed me into this freak of nature. He even said so himself. He abandoned me, leaving me to fend for myself. And now he's trying to control me.

"It was so clear. A voice, a small quiet one that would help me, calm me. She would never suspect anything, would she? And then, when the trust is built and it's strong enough it will take over.

"Isn't that right Phantom? The only thing I don't understand is why. But right now, Phantom, I don't care. I want my life back. I want to be normal. I want to be human."

"I can't do that Sam."

"I know, which is why I'm going to do the next best thing. I'm going to kill you like I should have done in the first place."

Danny flinched, wanting to transform. She merely grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. Classes start in a few minutes. Tonight, in the abandoned warehouse, midnight. Don't be late." She grinned again before walking off.

"What was that about?" Danny asked quietly.

"She's lost her mind. There's nothing else to it," Tucker muttered in disbelief.

-------------------

Thokk watched on as his mistress stood over her cauldron. She barely seemed to leave it since her plan had gone into effect. She was always watching those two Halfas. (A/N Hey! I bet you were wondering when we'd see these guys again, huh? LoL.)

"It's nearly time," she whispered to him.

"Time for what, mistress?" He still had no idea what she was plotting.

"It's so simple, Thokk. Tonight at midnight the Halfas will battle. That Phantom is no match for Spectra with her 'gifts.' She will kill him, and the spell will be broken."

"Broken, mistress?"

"Yes. The false world I have given her will fade away. She will remember nothing of it, only that she killed the one person in the world who she cared about. And if she does not kill herself, you will."

A silence hung in the air for a moment. She turned away from the cauldron. Thokk still could not see her features; she stayed hidden behind her cloak. (A/N Cloaks are soo cool. I think we should bring them back into style, what do you guys think?)

"However, there is one problem that I did not plan on."

"Mistress?"

"Spectra is fighting back. A part of her sees that this is not the truth she knows. She cannot break free from the spell until she has killed Phantom. Follow her and make sure that nothing goes wrong until those two are face to face in battle."

---------------------

"She's lost her mind," Tucker mumbled again as the two boys sat down to lunch. Sam had completely ignored them all day. Needless to say, Danny was no longer smiling.

"I don't get it. What happened?" Danny asked.

"You just had to pick the crazy for your girlfriend, didn't you?" Tucker questioned.

"Me? You're her friend too. And Sam wasn't always like this."

"Ultra-recyclo," Tucker coughed.

"Well at least my girlfriend isn't obsessed with comics!" Danny practically shouted.

"Whoa, dude, chill. Jessica's not my—"

"Not your what?" she asked coming up behind him.

Tucker went bright red. Neither of the two had seen her all day, so they figured she was home sick or something.

"Ah, nothing Jess. It's nothing really."

She grinned knowingly. "Ah come on Tucker. It's not like you were talking about me being your girlfriend or something like that."

He went redder at this and Danny laughed to himself. Jessica really knew how to put Tucker in his place.

A smile touched her face as she watched Tucker shift in his chair. "Tuck, we'll talk about this later. Now is not the time to be thinking about our petty love lives. We should be focusing on Danny's."

"Hey!"

"You know what I mean. Anyway, sorry I was late today. I was up late going through videos after you guys left and completely overslept. So what were you talking about before I because the topic?"

"Sam. Something really weird happened this morning," Tucker told her.

"And last night," Danny added.

"Last night? I thought you were going to stay away from her house while you're in ghost form?"

"Hey. First I was not in ghost form, I walked home."

"Why? If I could fly I'd never walk anywhere!" Jessica commented.

"I had some stuff I wanted to think about. Secondly, I was nowhere near her house. It was in the park. And finally she came up to me."

"So what happened?"

"We talked for a bit and I offered to walk her home because it was late."

"You enjoy trying to get yourself killed, don't you?" Tucker asked him.

"Ha ha, Tucker. No, but I'm not even sure why I asked her. I thought for sure that she'd turn me down."

"She didn't?"

"No! In fact she smiled at me, with her old smile. Like it was really her."

"Creepy," Tucker said with a shiver.

Jessica frowned in thought as Danny continued. "We talked about school and stuff as I walked her home. Things just seemed normal again."

"So that's what was with the grin this morning," Tucker thought aloud.

"What happened this morning?" Jessica prompted Danny to keep going.

"Well, Tucker and I were walking into the school and heading to our lockers. Then Sam comes bursting in the front doors screaming for me. She hugged me and started going on about how much she missed me, and how scared she was."

"Then she started to say something but stopped short. It was really weird. She just kinda stopped like she just realized was she was doing, only her whole personality seemed to change. She was the old Sam, and then she got really cold," Tucker remembered.

"She backed away and started going on about how she should have seen the truth sooner and that everything was my fault, and how she hated me. Then she was talking about this voice trying to control her. Then she said she should have killed me in the first place. And that I'm supposed to meet her tonight in the abandoned warehouse at midnight."

The girl was silent for a minute. "It's just like I thought. Sam's being controlled by a spell."

"You found something?" the two boys asked.

"Around midnight or so I realized that I was looking in the totally wrong type of movies. It was in an anime that I had seen it, Ah! My Goddess the movie in fact."

"What happened?" Danny asked barely believing this.

"The main character, Belldandy, is put under a spell by her old mentor who is trying to change the world. He makes her forget about the past three years that she has lived on Earth with Keichi, the boy she's in love with."

"How did they break the spell? What happened?"

"Nothing they try to get her memory back works, but the more time she spends with Keichi she starts to remember the past. Like he was creating something inside her to fight the spell. I think that's what's going on with Sam."

"Excuse me? Can you explain this in English please?"

"Belldandy had visions, and Sam was saying something about a voice, right? What if that voice is the real Sam, trying to break free. This morning she could have done that, and she was trying to warn Danny, but the spell took control again. Of course in taking over that opened everything she knew to the spell version of herself, which would be how she knew that you were the Halfa she had fought."

"Makes sense, I guess," Tucker mumbled.

"Keichi was able to wake Belldandy up by telling her that he loved her, and then they fight her mentor and win and the world is safe, etc. Which means—"

"Which means Danny has to confess his undying love for Sam? Hahaha!" Tucker laughed.

Jessica frowned at Tucker for not taking this more seriously. "That's not funny Tuck, but yes. That looks to be the only way."

"I can't. I can't do that."

"What? Why not Danny? Don't you want Sam back?"

"Of course I want Sam back. But I made her a promise. I promised her I wouldn't until I was sure, and I'm not. I don't know what I feel. She's my best friend and I care about her deeply. I would do anything to save her, but I can't break that promise I made to her."

"But what are you going to do then?"

Danny dropped his head to the table. "I don't know. I have to think about this. I'll come up with a plan. I'll meet you guys at Jessica's house at ten, all right? We'll go over the plan then, okay?" he said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I suddenly feel very ill."

"All right Danny, we'll meet you at my house. See you then," she said as he walked off.


	14. Final Battle

-- Author's Note -- Greetings again! Well, here we are at the last chapter for RtM. It's sad really, but I know that you're going to love the newest edition of FtLoaH. More on that will follow the story, along with the sneak peek. Yey! Anyway, for those of you that check out my site you probably have seen the note already, but this is for those of you that haven't. I will be taking a short break between this chapter and the beginning of the new story. This is mainly due to SGMS this weekend, which kills a lot of time. I also need a chance to catch up some on my homework. And I just got the Sims 2. That game is so addictive it's not even funny. Anyway, so that's the news on that. Now, in this chapter I take use of Smash Mouth's Accidentally in Love. I'm guessing that most of you have heard it, but if you haven't I have uploaded it onto my Angelfire site. I am going to try and upload the other songs that I have used in this story and the first one, but they're not up there yet. I'll most likely post them when I get the first chapter up. Anyway, for now you have that, as well at the theme song for Danny Phantom. Whooo! So, type the following into your address bar and have a listen. Enjoy these, and of course Shades of Grey on Friday. Whoo! And don't forget to review! Remember, reviews make me happy!

http : www . angelfire . com / magic2 / moonhawke / Accidently In Love . mp3

http : www . angelfire . com / magic2 / moonhawke / Danny Phantom Theme Song . mp3

Remember to type them in exactly as you see them. There are no spaces in the song names, they are under-scores (shift dash) where the spaces are. doesn't let you use under-scores for some reason)

**Chapter 14 Final Battle**

Danny didn't have a clue what he was going to do. He went home and snuck into his room. He was currently going through everything he owned, hoping something would strike him.

Perched on the floor he had a shoebox in front of him lying open. Pictures were thrown about the floor. He sighed as he slowly picked them up, one by one. He didn't understand why he had some of the photos, they were taken years ago.

He dropped the few he had in his hand back into the shoebox and picked another one up. This one made him stop. Most of them he could barely remember what was going on in the picture, but this one he remembered clearly, even though he didn't remember the picture.

It was taken when they all were little more than five years old. He and Sam sat playing in the sand box. Closing his eyes Danny could feel the sand underneath himself.

"Danny! Get it away! There's a bug! Kill it!"

Five-year-old Danny frowned at five-year-old Sam. "I will not kill it," he said picking up the small insect. "Just because something's smaller than you doesn't mean you should hurt it."

She smiled brightly at him as he dropped the bug outside of the sandbox. "Okay. I'll never hurt an animal again."

"But that was a bug."

"Bugs too," she laughed. He went back to digging his hole and Sam leaned over closer to him. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said blushing.

"You're weird. You don't even know what love is."

"Do too! It's like what you feel for mommy and daddy."

He thought about this for a moment, she did have a point. "Okay. I love you too Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!"

"You let Tucker call you stupid."

"But that's because he's a dummy and doesn't know any big words," she laughed.

"You're silly sometimes."

"Not as silly as you. You protect bugs."

"So? He didn't do anything."

"Would you protect me?"

"Of course! I'll protect everyone," he said proudly.

"From what?"

"I dunno, ghosts maybe. Doesn't matter though, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you Sam."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married."

"We can't get married!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not old enough. And we haven't gotten that far yet. First you have to be girlfriend and boyfriend, then you have to propose, and then you can get married."

"Oh. So let's be girlfriend and boyfriend then."

"Okay."

Danny opened his eyes and sighed. Things were so simple as children. Love was easy back then. Now things were harder. A small knock came from the door before it opened.

Jazz stepped into his room. "Hey Danny. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You left early, and it kinda looked like you and Sam got into a fight."

"It's all right. We'll work things out."

"What are you looking at?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Old pictures."

She took the one he was holding in his hand and smiled. "I remember this one. You and Sam were so cute back then. She followed you around everywhere. And she kept saying that she was going to be your girlfriend and you two were going to get married."

Danny just nodded. "Why do things have to get harder? I don't know what to think anymore."

"About Sam?"

"Yeah. I don't know what she wants anymore."

"I think she wants the same thing she wanted back then," she said motioning towards the picture. "She wants you to protect her, to care about her and love her."

"Why are girls so complicated?"

"We're not complicated, you're just dense."

"Thanks Jazz."

"Did you love Sam back then?"

"Of course I did! She was my best friend."

"So what changed from then to now? She's still your best friend. She hasn't changed that much, and she's been by you through everything you've gone through."

He shrugged. He had never thought about it that way.

"All right, I'm gonna go work on my thesis, it's getting late," she said getting up.

"Okay. Later Jazz."

His sister left and shut the door behind her. Danny finished picking up the photos and knew what he had to do.

-----------------

Sam tapped her foot in her impatience. That stupid Halfa was wasting her time. Well, all right, it was only 11 but she wanted to get this done and over with. After school she went into the woods and practiced to make sure that she was in top condition.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she could beat him. All she had to do was wait. The thought never crossed her mind that he might have something up his sleeve.

------------------

Danny slowly pushed the door open to the old warehouse. Tucker and Jessica followed close behind him as they entered. He had never been to this part of town, but he had heard stories of what kind of things went on down here.

"I'm scared Danny," Jessica whispered holding onto Tucker's free arm.

"Don't worry. You two just stay out of site, all right?"

Tucker nodded shifted his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm going ghost," Danny whispered and transformed. Jessica watched in awe.

"I don't think I'll ever get over that," she breathed.

All Danny could do was smile at her. "Okay, there's some boxes over there. Go hide behind them and stay quiet until I give you the signal."

"You got it. I hope you know what you're doing," Tucker muttered as he took Jessica over to the hiding place.

Taking a deep breath Danny walked into the middle of the mostly empty room. "Spectra, I'm here."

Sam stepped out of the darkness. She too was already transformed. "Excellent."

"There's no good that can come from this Sam," he tried reasoning with her. She however wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Do you remember this place Phantom?" she asked slowly walking around and looking at the walls.

"No, Sam please listen to me."

"I remember it. There hasn't been a night that I haven't dreamed about this place. You should remember it though. This is where you left me after I had changed. This is where I woke up," she said kneeling down and touching a spot on the floor.

"Sam that's not true! We don't know what's going on, but someone has messed with your mind. It's fake. Don't you remember Mandy? About Rurik and the Black Emerald?"

Her eyes turned to him. "I'm tried of listening to you, Phantom. It's you who lies. Why would anyone want to hurt me except for you? What's your problem?"

That was the cue. Tucker turned on the boom box and music filled the room.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it ever time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"I don't want to hurt you Sam."

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Sam just stared at him in disbelief. "You don't have a choice."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
'Cause everybody's after love_

"I was stupid before Sam. I see that now."

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Sam lunged at him, but Danny just let her phase through him.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

"You were my best friend Sam. That blinded me in a way I never want to be again."

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

"I can't bare to think of life without you."

_Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Sam watched him with dark eyes from where she had landed on the floor.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

She shot a plasma burst at him, but he flew into the air and dodged it.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"I won't hurt you ever again Sam. All I want to do is help you, but I don't know how to do that."

_I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
Accidentally_

"You can help me by dying!" she screamed as she flew at him shooting a fireball as well. He managed to just barely dodge this one as it grazed his knee.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

"If that's what you want Sam. Go ahead. Go ahead and kill me," he said landing on the ground.

_Love... I'm in love_

"But before you do Sam, I just want to tell you one thing," he said looking into her eyes. "I love you."

------------------

Sam was in shock. The voice that had been screaming at her the entire fight had gone silent. He loved her? Danny loved her?

A bright red flash engulfed her and she slowly drifted to the floor. Tucker and Jessica, who had come out of hiding, were peeking over the boxes. Danny ran over to grab her.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw his wonderful face. "Danny... I tried to tell you..."

"Shhh... I know Sam, I know," he whispered trying to hush her.

She smiled and pulled him close to her. "I love you too Danny. I love you too."

A roar echoed through the building causing the windows to rattle. The ghost from the movie theater burst from behind a pile of boxes, sending them flying everywhere.

"That spell was to be impossible to break!"

"Yeah well, you don't understand the meaning of true love then," Danny said standing up to face the ghost. "This time I'll make sure that you won't escape."

Danny and the ghost attacked each other in a fierce battle. Danny threw plasma bursts at him and the ghost counterattacked with sonic boom attacks.

In his weakened state, Danny was no match for the vampire hunter. Sam tried to go after him and help Danny, but Tucker and Jessica held her back. All she could do was cry.

A sonic boom hit Danny directly. He was thrown back into the wall, but managed to throw himself back into the air.

The battle raged on for a few more minutes while Sam fought to get away from her friends. "I have to help him! He's going to kill him! DANNY!"

The ghost grabbed Danny and threw him to the ground before disappearing with an evil laugh.

Danny landed on the hard floor with a sickenly large crack. Blood oozed from his head. His right arm was twisted in a fashion that meant it had to be broken.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she ripped herself away from Tucker and Jessica.

She rushed to his side and tried to wake him. "Danny, please wake up. Danny. Danny..."

"DANNY!" she screamed burying her head into his chest in fits of tears. That was the last thing Danny remembered before he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------

-- Author's Note -- Wow. Some ending, huh? Hahaha. Evil cliffy. There is a reason for the cliffy though. It leads into the next story, Fast Forward. Here's the summary:

Danny wakes up one morning and finds out that 12 years have passed. Nothing is as it once one, and Danny remembers none of what has passed. Old friends have changed, and some have gotten what they had coming. Our Halfa hero may have been able to cope, had he not woken up married with children.

OoOoOoOo spooky, no? No? Nah, not really, but lots of laughs to be sure! Now, here's a sneak peek of the story. Remember, this is subject to change in the actual story. There will also be drawings that go with it as soon as I get on that, lol. So, here's the sneak peek:

The sun was slowly streaming in the window as Danny pulled the covers of his bed further over his head. Mornings where his least favorite thing.

His bed was warm and comfortable. Maybe he would fake being sick so he could stay in bed all day, he thought. Noises were floating up through the floor telling him that his parents and Jazz were already awake. Of course they were being much noisier this morning than they normally were.

With a groan he rolled over and pulled the covers closer still. He tried to block out the noise and return to his dream. Very slowly he was, until he smelled the delicious food cooking downstairs.

Danny's stomach groaned in longing, but his body didn't want to get up. In fact in his hunger he barely remembered that his mother rarely made them breakfast. The voices grew louder and Danny covered his head with the pillow. Why did everyone have to be so loud?

Stomping sounds came up the stairs and Danny was only vaguely aware that it sounded like two pairs of feet. He decided that he was hearing things and tried to return to his dreams.

The door creaked open a small bit and there was some whispering. He groaned trying to tell whomever it was to go away. This had no effect what so ever. The door creaked as it was opened wider.

"DADDY!" two voices screamed as two small figures jumped onto the bed, scaring Danny witless. In his fear he phased through the bed and fell onto the floor underneath the bed with a loud thud. Giggling filled the room as the two figures began jumping on the bed.

"Get up! Get up! Mommy says get up!" the two voices chanted.

More giggles followed.

"Yuriko! Sanjiro! Did you get Daddy up yet?" a voice called from downstairs.

"He fell on the floor Mommy!" they screamed before jumping off the bed and running downstairs.

Danny rubbed his head. He must be dreaming. Either that or he was going crazy. No, he was pretty sure he had been dreaming. He must have phased through the bed and woken himself up.

More footsteps on the stairs. Only one pair this time. That was a good sign, he thought.

"Danny? Danny are you awake?"

Another figure walked into the room but all Danny could see was a pair of black boots that looked familiar.

"Danny?" they asked. There was a pause before a soft giggle followed. He knew that voice, it was Sam!

"You know if you got up when you were supposed to I wouldn't have to send them in here," Sam said kneeling down on the floor and looking at him.

It was Sam... only she looked older, more mature. "Sam?" was all he could ask in his shock.

She giggled again. "Who else? Come on, your breakfast will get cold. And you'll be late for work." She got up and left the room. Work? What was going on? Danny couldn't believe any of this, but his groaning stomach told him to worry about it later.


End file.
